A new journey begins (RE-Upload)
by Steelwall5
Summary: (Steelwall4 is no longer under my control, read to find out how and why. The story is still mine and OC/Oc's are still mine.) Gumball has reached a stage where he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. However after he starts to catch up with an old friend things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Very Important Note.**

Hi everyone, so my old profile Steelwall4 is no longer under my control. What happened was that I was randomly logged out of my profile and after failing to get back in I discovered that my gmail account was deleted. I assume it was hacked. After several failed attempts to retrieve it it became obvious that I was not getting it back. However, I really wanted to continue and finish my stories. There was just no way I was going to let my hard work go to waste like that. So I re-uploaded the them on this profile and should have the next chapters out by Friday. I'm really very sorry for the inconvenience that this may have caused, but its the best I can do. The story is still the same all I did was fix some grammar errors so you don't have to re-read it unless of course you want to. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to pm me

 **Enjoy**

It´s the second last class of the day, physics. A 16 year old blue cat boy enters the class room. His wearing blue jeans, a grey hoodie fully zipped up and no shoes as usual. He takes a seat in the front row. To his right is William, an eyeball with wings, to his back is Clayton, a red ball of clay with a lying problem and to his left Carrie, an emo ghost girl. She is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle facing left and in a blue flame. Her hair is much longer then it was when she was 12, but still covers her left eye. The physics teacher walks in and heads to his desk to put down some notes and a cup of coffee. "Hello class, how are you doing this fine day" asks a cheetah in his mid-20s with a green T-shirt and and white shorts with no shoes as that would just slow him down.

"Afternoon Mr. Smith" says the class in unison. He starts with his lesson and the class listens as he always seems to make it interesting with his enthusiasm. However, it's still physics and it's the second last class of the day so slowly some of the students stopped listening because they were just too tired to concentrate.

The cat has now also lost interest and is struggling to focus. " _Gumball, listen to the man, this stuff is important!_ " he thinks to himself. He looks over to his watch, but remembers that it´s broken and moves way to fast that it´s probably 40-50mins ahead by now. He looks over to Carrie and see´s that she is wearing a black digital watch. "Hey, Carrie" Gumball whispers, but gets no response. "Hey, Carrie!" he whispers louder. She turns to face him with a blank expression on her face. "What?" she asks.

"What's the time?"

"You have a watch, why are you asking me?"

"It´s broken."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"I don´t know really, probably just out of habit."

She looks at Gumball for another three seconds, then down at her watch and faces Gumball again. "Ten minutes to go" She said. "Kinda meant the actual time, but thanks anyway" replied Gumball. Carrie simply looked away and returned her focus on the teacher.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of class the students rushed out and the few that were asleep awoken from their slumber. As Carrie got up she was bumped by Tobias (don´t really know what he is so I´ll skip his description, he looks the same just taller) who didn´t even bother to apologias. She dropped one of her books that fell open on the floor. Simply out of natural reaction Gumball looked at it and saw a drawing, but before he could make out what it was Carrie quickly grabbed it and looked at Gumball with an angry expression on her face. "Do not look inside my book!" she yelled, but before Gumball could respond she rushed out of class. Gumball stood there wondering what just happened. "Are you ok Gumball?" Mr. Smith asked. "What?... Y-yes I´m fine" Gumball replied. "Good, now would you mind leaving, this is my only free period for the day and I have a lot of work to do" Mr Smith said picking up some papers.

In the hallway Carrie stood by her locker and closed it with force. "You usually don´t slam it that hard, what ticked you off?" asked a familiar voice. She looked to her right and saw her friend. He was a green velociraptor, with dark blue spiky hair that went from the top of his head down the back of his neck to the level of his upper jaw. He opened his locker and on the door was a poster of Skyrim at the top and one of World of Warcraft at the bottom.

"I think Gumball saw one of my drawings, and then I snapped at the only other person that still bothers to talk to me" Carrie said.

"I see, well I´m sure he can handle it, his been through worse. But wait, if his the only other person that talks to you, then why is it that only I´m your friend?"

"Because when you came here last year, I was the first person you greeted and after that you wouldn´t leave me alone"

"And making me your friend was the easier option?"

"Not really, but you looked to innocent for me to go down that road"

"Ok, nice to know. I think"

"No problem Carl" She said with a light smile that lasted for only a few seconds.

As the school day came to an end Gumball walked outside to meet his little sister Anais. She was a little pink rabbit that wore an orange T-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. Although she was younger then Gumball she was already in senior year because of the fact that she is a genius. "Hey Anais, ready to go home?" Gumball asked standing next to her as she was busy texting on her phone. "Sure. Did you remember to ask mom for gas money?" She asked without looking up, though the expression on her face showed that she already knew the answer. "Darn! I knew I forgot something." Gumball said frustrated at his mistake. He looked around for a solution and saw Carl walking by. "Hey Carl, can I ask you a favor?" Gumball asked.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some cash? I just need enough to get me home and back to a gas station"

"Money for fuel? Well as much as would like to help you, I don´t have any money on me. You can ask Tobias, his loaded"

"I´d rather walk home" Gumball said slightly angered that Carl would even consider that to be an option.

"Alright, What about Carrie she didn´t have launch today so I´m sure she has enough"

"She can eat!?" Gumball asked confused.

"Su-" Before he could finish he was cut off by Carrie. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked with her emotionless facial expression and monotone voice. "No I was just... uhmmm. C-can I ask you a favor?" He asked before he had a chance to talk himself into a corner. Carrie raised an eyebrow at Gumballs response. "What?" she asked.

"Can I borrow some cash for fuel? I´ll pay you back tomorrow."

"How much do you need?"

"$20 should be enough"

"Fine."

"Thank you." Gumball said surprised she said yes so easily.

"Which car is yours?" Carl asked.

"That one in the parking lot." Gumball said pointing at a red mustang.

"Wow. How did you afford that?" Carl asked amazed.

"What? No. The one next to it, on the other side"

He moves his finger slightly to point directly at it. A second hand white 2004 Toyota corolla with its front left rim tinted purple. "Oh, well if it gets you from A to B, but then again I don´t know much about cars. One question though. Why is only one of it´s rims tinted purple?" Carl asked.

"Not sure, but it made it that much cheaper." Gumball replied.

"Gumball, can we go home now?" Anais asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the money Carrie. Carrie?" Gumball looked around, but she had already left.

"that´s that then. alright Anais lets go home" he said not concerning himself with Carrie just leaving.

 **Note:**

The Amazing World of Gumball Belongs to Ben Bocquelet.

Mr. Smith and Carl along with this story is mine.


	2. The Wattersons

On the way home from school Gumball sites in the driver's seat and concentrates on the road while his sister is busy on her cellphone. She looks up for a moment and turns her attention to Gumball. "Gumball when are you gonna fix the car radio?" She asked.

"When i get the money, and not having a job means not anytime soon" Gumball replied slightly irritated.

"Why don´t you get a part time job? I´m sure Larry could use the help" Anais asked looking back down at her phone.

"Right, go work for the guy I caused so much trouble to in the past. And What if he remembers that till today we still didn´t pay the late fee on that DVD.?"

Anais looked back up again, but before she could say anything she noticed a police car parked outside their house. "Uh, Gumball." She said suddenly worried. "I see it." He said. _Damn it! What did he do now!?"_ Gumball thought knowing who their most likely here for. He parked behind the police car and got out with Anais. They walked up to the front door and saw a burger police officer standing guard. "You two must be the Wattersons Kids. Go on inside" the officer said with a serious look on his face. Gumball opened the door and the first thing he noticed was his mom fighting back her rage and trying not to cry at the same time. His mom was a blue cat just like him. She wore a white shirt with a rainbow factory pin on it and a grey skirt. She stood behind the living room couch and to her right was a doughnut officer holding some papers in his left hand and looking straight at him. On the couch was his 15 year old adopted brother Darwin, an orange fish with legs that only wore a pair of green shoes.

"Hello Gumball, you must be wondering what's going on here. Well its simple, your brother has been caught shop lifting again and has been placed under probation. If he is caught disobeying the law again, he will be sent to the young offenders institution." Explained the officer as he looked over his papers. Gumball was in shock, but was kind of expecting this to happen sooner or later.

Darwin was no longer the lovable little kid he used to be. After Gumball and Penny´s relationship got to serious Darwin slowly started to drift away from him. Even after several attempts to either get closer to Gumball or brake up his relationship with Penny altogether, he finally came to a point where he had to move on. Unfortunately, he didn´t take it that well and went into a state of depression which he masks with a rebellious attitude.

The officer then walked over to Gumball and whispered something in his ear. "His young and still has a chance. If there's anything you need to help him, feel free to give me a call, but the less I´m involved the better. In the the interest of trust" He then walked out the door and looked back at Gumballs mom, Nicole and then down at Anais who stood next to Gumball facing the floor lost in her thoughts. "Lets go." He said to his partner and they left the house. Nicole could not take it anymore and decided to go to her room rather than lash out at her child. Anais followed and went to her room leaving Gumball and Darwin alone.

"I know what your gona say and I don´t want to hear it." Darwin said staring at the turned off TV screen.

"Fine, I wont say it, but you know it's true. I just wana-" Gumball was cut off by Darwin.

"Just shut the hell up man!" Darwin yelled. He then stood up and walked to the Basement door. He opened it and went down stairs slamming the door behind to what was now his room. Gumball stared at the couch in defeat, wondering what he could do to help Darwin. His father then came out of the kitchen with a sad expression. He was a fat pink rabbit with a white shirt, brown tie and brown pants. Although he looks formal he doesn´t have a job and his not the brightest of the Wattersons. "Hi Gumball" His dad said still looking sad. "Hi dad. Where were you?" Gumball asked.

"Outside I didn´t want to hear it. I still have faith in him and I don´t want to lose it." His dad said with a bit of confidence.

An awkward silence came in and lasted a few seconds until Gumballs dad, Richard decided to go upstairs and comfort Nicole. Gumball sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. " _Why do people always have to change in such a bad way when they get older?"_ He thought to himself.


	3. Bad start to a good day

Tuesday morning the sun began to rise. In gumballs room he was sleeping peacefully when his alarm went off.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Nooo." He moaned as he twisted and turn. With his eyes still closed he moved his hand over to turn off the alarm. He accidentally grabbed Darwin´s old fish bowl that still had water in it. He placed so much weight on its edge that it tilted and fell on its side causing Gumball to fall out of his bed into the water. "Nooooo" He said again now fully awake and irritated. He stood up and went to the bathroom to dry off. After this he decided that he might as well brush his teeth. Just before he finished a call came from downstairs. "Kids! It's time for breakfast!" His mom yelled out. He sighed at the realization that he had brushed his teeth before breakfast.

Downstairs in the kitchen his mom was setting the plates. She was smiling and was in a good mood despite what happened yesterday. Gumball came down and walked into the kitchen. "Morning mom" He greeted his mother.

"Oh, Morning Gumball. Why is your shirt wet?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I fell in Darwin´s old fish water" He replied as he picked up a plate with pancakes covered in syrup. " _Mmmmm... Minty pancakes with syrup."_ He thought to himself knowing that breakfast was going to suck. As he sat down Anais joined him, but before she said anything she noticed that Gumball was having a hard time chewing his food. "What happened to you?" She asked confused.

"I don´t wana talk about it" Gumball replied staring at his food wishing it would just finish.

"Ok" Anais said not bothering to ask anything else.

Richard then came running down the stairs as he had smelt pancakes. He made a quick turn at the bottom and headed for the kitchen, but before he could reach it, the basement door suddenly opened. Richard slammed hard against it knocking him back. The door then forcefully moved back in the other direction slamming hard against an unsuspecting Darwin sending him flying back down into the basement.

After breakfast, Gumball was about to leave when he remember he had to ask his mom for gas money. He past the couch where his dad was siting watching the news and holding a raw steak over his left eye. His mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Hey mom can I get money for gas?" He asked a bit in a hurry.

"Sure, honey." His mom said lovingly.

"Thanks mom." Gumball thanked his mother. After receiving the money he walked out of the kitchen and placed it in his jeans pocket. As he looked up he bumped into his dad causing the steak to fall on his hoodie. "Come on!" He yelled in frustration.

"Sorry son" His dad apologized.

"It's ok dad, it was me who wasn´t looking" Gumball said picking up the steak and handing it back to his dad.

"Thanks son" Richard said heading into the kitchen. Gumball removed his hoodie that was now covered in small bits of raw meat. He had a vertically striped white and black T-shirt on.

Later, he and Anais arrived at school without Darwin as he usually walks to school. "Alright, see you after school Anais." Gumball said about to go inside.

"I´m going home with a friend of mine today. I already told mom." She Said to Gumball before she left.

"Ok then, stay safe." Gumball told his little sister.

"Will do." She said walking over to Elmore High that was just a few blocks away. He went to his locker and opened it. He took out book that had the words ´Physical Science´ written on it. As he closed his locker he suddenly noticed that Carrie was standing right next to him.

"Carrie!?" Gumball screamed out of shock.

"What?" She asked as if he was just normally asking her a question.

"Where did you come?" Gumball asked still in shock.

"Let me just get to the point. I borrowed you money and you said you would pay me back today."

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me just-" Gumball stopped and his eyes widened at the realization that he had left Carrie´s $20 in his hoodies pocket.

"Uhmmm..." Is all that gumball could say.

"What now?" Carrie asked knowing she won´t be getting her money back today.

"sgh* I left it in my Hoodies pocket. I´m sorr-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie.

"Never mind." She said with her blank expression and monotone voice.

"Are you angry?" Gumball asked.

"Do I look angry?"

"That´s a trick question right?"

"Whatever" Carrie said and left.

"That girl just has a way of making any situation feel awkward. I wonder If Darwin is having a better morning then me." As he said that a sound of thunder and rain came from outside.

"Probably not" He said and walked to class.

Just at the schools entrance on the inside Teri, a paper bear girl and Rachael, Tobias´s older sister stood talking about germs as Teri always found a way to bring that topic into any conversation. Rachael was annoyed by this and wanted to leave, but before she could the door opened and Darwin stepped in. He was soaked and had a black eye from earlier today.

"Darwin? What happened to you?" Rachael asked suddenly worried.

"I Don´t want to talk about it" He said walking on. Teri wanted to continue her story, but before she could the wind from outside blow her away, much to Rachael´s relief. She grew an evil smile, but it faded when she looked back at Darwin walking down the hallway.

In the Physics class Gumball came in 10mins late and went to go site down. The whole class looked at him but were not surprised as he usually comes late.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Watterson." Mr. Smith said not amused by Gumballs tardiness. The intercom then came on and principle browns voice could be heard.

"Attention students. Due to heavy rain all of you are to contact your parents and inform them to come pick you up as school has been cancelled. For safety reasons the school bus will not be taking anyone home. Students with their own transport are advised to leave now. Thank you" The class cheered and rushed out of class.

"Well Mr. Watterson. Looks like you were just in time to leave." Mr. Smith said while looking for his car keys on his desk. Gumball simply looked at him and turned to get out of the class.

"Gumball!" Carrie called him.

"Yeah?"

"Considering you forgot my money the least you can do is take me home."

"O-ok." Gumball said wondering if he heard her correctly. "But wait can´t you just teleport back home?" He asked her.

"No and the reason why is a long story that I can't be bothered to tell you" She replied a bit more coldly than usual.

"Fine." Gumball said not wanting to put himself in a more awkward situation. The two came to the schools front door.

"Of course. I had to be without my hoodie on the one day it rains. This day truly sucks." Gumball says fed up with how his day has been going. Carrie who was wearing a navy blue hoodie simply looked at him without a care. They ran to the car, or in Carrie´s case floated really fast. Once they reached it Gumball opened it and got inside. After both doors had been closed and locked Gumball stared at the car hoping it would work considering the day he has been having. It started and he gave a sigh of relief. He drove for a few minutes and felt he had to break the silence against his better judgment.

"L-lets talk about the project. What do you want to do?" Gumball Asked awkwardly.

"We could do a project on transformers." She suggested still focusing on the wet road. Gumball nodded in agreement and the silence returned. They reach Carrie´s house and the rain had not yet died down. Thunder could be heard and lightning seen in the distance. The car came to a stop.

"I´ll do some research and give you a list of the things we need so you can go buy them." Carrie said while unlocking the door.

"K. I assume you're paying with the $20."

"We split the cost evenly, so if theirs change I want it back." She said looking back at Gumball.

"One more thing Carrie. Uhmmm... Mind if I come inside? I´d rather not drive back home in this rain." Gumball asked not sure what to expect. Carrie looked at him for a few seconds then turned her head to look at the house. A flash of Lighting appeared in the distance followed by the sound of thunder. She turned back to face Gumball.

"If you must." She said hoping he would reconsider.

"Thanks!" Gumball said. They quickly got out of the car locked it and ran for the house. They reached the door and Carrie took out a set of keys out of her hoodies pocket. She opened the door and they stepped inside. She closed the door behind them and Floated over to a dark brown couch in the center of the living room that was facing an old TV. She picked up a note Left on it.

" _Will be out till later tonight. Dad."_

"Everything ok?" Gumball asked looking at the note in her hand.

"Yes." She replied folding up the note and putting it in her pocket. She then removed her hoodie as it was soaking wet from the hard rain.

"The bathroom is upstairs. You might want to dry off." She told Gumball.

"Sure" Gumball said. He was out of his comfort zone as it has been years since his been here. He Walked up to the bathroom and went inside. He looked around for a towel and found a purple one. " _Probably Carrie's. Maybe I shouldn´t."_ He thought, but it was the only one available. He dried himself off as much as he could but it didn´t do much as his clothes were soaked and he had nothing else to put on. " _This isn´t helping."_ He thought. He walked out and was about to go downstairs when he heard a noise coming from a nearby room. He slowly walked over to it. The door was opened only a crack so he carefully peeked in. He suddenly saw Carrie just about to remove her T-shirt. He quickly stood back in shock at what he nearly just witnessed. As he quietly turned to leave the door opened and an angry Carrie came out covering herself in her T-shirt that she held in her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I-I-I..." Gumball thought of what to say but ended up thinking for too long.

"Just leave. NOW!´ Carrie snapped.

"Carrie I´m sorry. I-I-I..." Gumball got stuck again. Carrie noticed that Gumball was panicking and sighed.

"Go downstairs and wait for me there." Carrie said still angry, but calm. Gumball did as she said. A while later Carrie came down wearing a pink hoodie.

"If you say anything to anyone I will kill you, find your ghost and send you to the underworld." Carrie said now with her usual expression.

"Got it. Listen I´m really sorry. I didn´t even know it was your room and-."

"Just forget it happened." She said cutting him off. She looked at him weirdly as she noticed his clothes were still wet.

"Want something warm to drink and maybe a blanket?"

"Yeah. Hot chocolate if you have." Moments later they were both siting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and Gumball covered in a blanket staring at a blank TV screen.

"So, you and Carl hangout a lot?" Gumball asked.

"From time to time. His a bit of a nerd so we don´t have many sheared interests."

"Then What do you guys talk about?"

"Just life. Still his a good friend, has a quote for everything and he does ask me for advice from time to time."

"Advice about what?"

"How to get Tina to like him, but honestly I´m not much help." A peaceful silence entered the room as the rain has now stopped. Gumball looked over at Carrie for a moment and then down to his cup of hot chocolate.

"Why do you distance yourself from everyone?" Gumball asked turning back to face her. She nearly dropped her cup while she was drinking it. She took a moment to swallow.

"Uhmmm..." She had no idea how to answer his question.

"It's fine if you don´t want to answer." Gumball said taking a sip. She remained silent staring at the ground think about the question.

"Well thanks for the hot chocolate Carrie. The rain stopped so I should probably leave while I can." Gumball said standing up, but getting no response from Carrie. He walked into the kitchen and placed his empty cup in the kitchen sink. He walked out again and noticed that Carrie was gone, but her cup was on the floor.

"Carrie?" Gumball called out. She then came down the stairs.

"Was just putting away the blanket"

"Right. Well I´ll see you at school then." He walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by the smell of fresh rain.

"Gumball." Carrie said looking at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"I have my reasons, but I´m glad you came in. It was nice to have some company even though you were a bit perverted." She said smiling at the last bit.

"Sure, anytime." Gumball replied. He turned around and walked to his car. " _Did Carrie just make a joke? Well looks like this day wasn´t so bad after all."_ Gumball thought to himself.


	4. The project part I

The project part I

It was about 7pm and Gumball was on the couch watching a movie that he didn´t take much interest in. Instead he was thinking back on the events of the day. How a bad morning turned into a relaxing time with Carrie. He thought about when they were walking in the hallway after leaving physics.

 **Flashback**

"While you were taking your time coming to class, we were given a project." Stated Carrie as they were walking along.

"Really? What do we have to do?" Gumball asked casually.

"Anything really, provided it has to do with the subject. Also, me and you are partners for it.

"What? How?" Gumball asked again surprised and wondering if this was the reason she asked him to give her a ride.

"Yes. I asked no one, no one asked me and you were all that was left."

"I suppose I wasn´t your first choice."

"At least I know you won´t get in the way, provided you don´t try anything ´creative´."

"Well I have to do some of the work."

"Just do what I say and you might even get your first A." Carrie said as they approached the schools front door.

 **End Flashback**

Before he could think back on what happened next Richard came out of the kitchen with a toasted cheese sandwich that he finished almost instantly. He sat next to Gumball at his usual spot.

"Hey son, mind if I watch?" Richard asked already taking the remote to switch the channel.

"Nope, it's not like I was paying any attention to it anyway." Gumball replied turning his head to look out the window. Richard noticed this.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the day. Didn´t expect it to rain so hard today."

"Well, it was on the news this morning just before you left."

"It was? Should have paid attention. Will it rain like that again tomorrow?"

"I hope not. It caused the power to go out right in the middle of my show." Richard said irritated by the memory of missing his show. Gumball got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Darwin coming in through the back door. He wore a rain hat and looked tired.

"Why do you look so tired?" Gumball asked opening the fridge.

"Had a long day. Everything just seemed to go wrong." Darwin replied closing the door behind him.

"Wow. You must be drained if you're talking to me so normally." Gumball said taking a pickle jar out of the fridge, removing one and putting the jar back.

"I just want this day to end."

"So what happened?" Gumball asked eating his pickle.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Darwin replied coldly.

"Fine, just trying to have a conversation with you."

"Well I´m busy. Does that sound familiar?" Darwin asked as he was referring to Gumball having always spent so much more time with Penny.

"Dude I-"

"Just forget it!" Darwin yelled as he walked out of the kitchen to his room. Gumball irritated at this finally closed the fridge and was about to say something when he got a text. He took out his cellphone and looked at the message.

Carrie: I got the list of things we need. Go buy the things after school tomorrow and come back to my place so that we can get started.

Gumball: Will do. See you tomorrow.

Gumball stood there for a while waiting for a reply that would never come. He then decided to just go to his room and play something on the computer.

The next morning Gumball was standing outside of the school, thinking about something. As he stood their Rachael walked up to him and stood there wondering why he was so deep in his thoughts.

"Everything ok Gumball?" She finally asked.

"Just wondering if it's going to rain again today like it did yesterday." Gumball said still looking at the school.

"I see. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Gumball answered turning his head to face her.

"What exactly does Darwin do after school? I mean, he never goes home with you and he always heads in the opposite direction."

"I tried asking him before, but he just shot me down." Gumball said thinking of the moment. He then got an idea.

"Hey, maybe you can ask him."

"Well I sort of asked you, because I didn´t want to ask him myself." She said annoyed at his idea.

"Well then I have nothing. Unless your willing to follow him." Gumball said laughing slightly at his idea.

"That might just work." Rachael said to herself.

"What? Your not serious are you?"

"If you want answers you have to be willing to get them the hard way." She said with a slight grin. Gumball looked at her for a moment wondering if she would really go through with it. He then made his way to the entrance, went inside and headed straight for Carrie´s locker to get the list of things he needed to buy. Upon arriving there he found Carl standing by his locker, but there was no sign of Carrie.

"Over here Gumball!" Carl called out.

"What's up Carl? Where's Carrie?" Gumball asked looking around.

"She didn´t say where she was going, but she did ask me to give you this." He said as he gave Gumball a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks." Gumball thanked him as he placed it in his pocket.

"It's nice to see you two talking again. Maybe you´ll be able to relate to her on the level that I just can´t seem to reach."

"What do you mean?"

"You both just seem to be missing something in your life." Carl said plainly.

"Right." Gumball said now annoyed.

"I think this project your working on is just what the two of you need. ´It's not the mutual feelings you have for one another that create a strong relationship, but the events that lead to the formation of those feelings.´" Carl quoted from a poem he read, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Mutual feelings? Relationship?" Gumball asked taken by surprise at what Carl had just said.

"Yes. I mean you both don´t hate each other, so the feeling is mutual and a friendship is a type of relationship." Carl stated oblivious to the message he actually sent. "What did you think I meant?" He then asked having no clue what Gumball thought it meant.

"I... Well. Nothing, just forget it."

"Ok. See you around." Was the last thing Carl said as he turned around and left.

The final bell rang signaling the end of school for the day and Gumball rushed to his car to get on his way before the rain picks up again. When he got outside he saw Rachael standing next to the door.

"Waiting for Darwin?" Gumball asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yes. I need to know what his up to." She said staring at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Good luck" Gumball said rushing off too his car where he found his little sister waiting with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong?" Gumball asked noticing she wasn´t on her phone.

"Battery died." She replied bored out of her mind.

"We will be home soon, but first I have to get some things for my project at the store." Gumball said opening the car door and getting in. Anais was obviously not in the mood, but she couldn´t do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Darwin walked out of the school. He looked around for a moment and started in his usual direction. Unknown to him, he was being followed by Rachael. He walked on till he reached the local arcade and noticed a sign on the door.

" _Closed due to heavy rain."_

"Again!" Darwin yelled with anger. A sound of thunder suddenly came out of nowhere that startled him. "Ok, plan B then." Darwin said to himself with a more serious look on his face. He looked around to see if anyone was around. There were a few people walking on the other side of the road that didn´t seem to notice him, but he couldn´t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He walked on a bit faster now and on alert for anything that looks or sounds suspicious.

Gumball got into his car after having just bought the things he needed. " _Right, now all I need to do is drop off Anais and then I can go to Carrie."_ Gumball thought as he started the car. Anais was busy putting the book she was reading back in her bag. The two drove off and as they did small droplets started to fall on the windscreen. Gumball decided not to let that get to him, after all he drove in worse rain yesterday.

He reached the house and told Anais to go inside. At this point the rain had picked up and was almost at the point where it was yesterday, but before Gumball could drive off he got a text.

Carrie: Weather is looking bad again. If you can´t come its fine.

Gumball: I´m coming.

He then put his phone down and watched as his little sister got safely into the house before driving off.

Darwin was standing at a bus stop in the rain, as a fish he didn´t mind getting wet. All that bothered him was the impact of the droplets from the now hard rain. He looked annoyed and seemed to be waiting for something. " _I don´t think his waiting for a bus."_ Rachael thought hiding in a bush soaking wet. A black car then pulled up to the bus stop. Rachael could see that Darwin was talking to someone in the car. He wasn´t very happy and the sound of the rain made it so that she couldn´t hear what they were saying. The car then left leaving Darwin in the rain. He then turned and came walking back in her direction. She stayed as still as she could as he past the bush she was in. Darwin now looked determined and was on his way back to the arcade.

Gumball arrived at Carrie´s house, got out and headed for the door. The rain had now died down a bit, but that didn´t stop Gumball from sprinting to the door. He got to it and knocked. A few seconds later it opened and Carrie was standing in front of him.

"You made it." She said in her usual expression. Gumball quickly got inside and walked to the couch.

"I´ll get the stuff when the rain stops. Wouldn´t want it to get wet."

"So what do you suggest we do in the mean time." Carrie asked crossing her arms.

"We could go over what exactly were going to do." Gumball suggested.

"I´ll get my notes from my room." She said going up the stairs.

"I´ll wait down here." Gumball said innocently, but realized what message it might have sent considering the previous days events. His eyes went wide and he looked at Carrie who didn´t seem amused. She continued and got to her room. She sighed, looked down and got lost in her thoughts for a moment before entering her room.


	5. The project part II

Carrie floated over to her bed and sat down on it. It had a purple blanket and a white pillow. She looked to her left at the open door, next to it was her computer on a wooden desk. She felt something different, something she probably hasn't felt in years. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely strange. She stood up and floated to her computer. She picked up the printed notes that was placed next to it. The rain had now stopped, so she floated over to the window and looked outside. Then she heard the front door open, indicating that Gumball took the opportunity to get the things from his car. She sighed and decided to push her strange feelings aside, at least for now.

Darwin had arrived back at the arcade still determined, but with a hint of fear. He looked around again to make sure no one was around. After seeing no one he made his way to the back of the arcade, where he found the back door. He took a hairpin out of his shoe and proceeded to pick the lock. A few seconds later he had succeeded in unlocking the door and slowly opened it. He took a quick look inside and after being satisfied with what he saw he entered. Unknown to Darwin he had just triggered a silent alarm. Rachael peeked out from the corner of the building ready to follow him inside. As much as she was fighting the possibility of it being true, she couldn't help but think that Darwin was about to rob the arcade. What other reason would he have for braking in. She knew about his probation and where he would end up if he was caught. She had to stop him at all costs, so she entered the arcade ready to confront him.

At the same time Gumball had finished bringing in all the things he bought and placed them on the floor. The items in included two transformer C cores, varnished copper wire, tape, an AC multiplier, 10V AC plug pack, 10Ω resistor rated at several watts and a pack of wires with crocodile clips.

"Right then, lets get started." Gumball said wanting to get as much as possible done before it was time to go home.

"First. Are you fully dry?" Carrie asked a bit worried, but not showing it. "We are working with electricity so I wouldn't want you to get electrocuted."

"It wouldn't hurt to make hundred percent sure." Gumball suggested as he walked up stairs to the bathroom.

"Use the red towel!" Carrie called out not wanting Gumball to use her towel again. However when the thought of it entered her mined she seemed to have no problem with the possibility that he may use it again. " _Ok what's going on with me today?"_ Carrie couldn't help thinking as she waited for Gumball to return. She then looked over the notes she had in her right hand.

"Fully dry now!" Gumball called out from upstairs. He made his way down. He then looked at her as she read the notes and wondered if he should ask her a question he knew he probably shouldn't. He took a deep breathe.

"Carrie..." He started. "When did you become so human?" He asked, immediately regretting that he did. Carrie slowly turned around and lowered the notes. Usually her defenses would be on red alert at such a question and she would probably lash out at someone for even thinking about asking her that. This time however, she was calm and felt no need to raise her voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to buy herself sometime to think of an answer.

"Well. I mean you can eat and drink. You have a towel which means you can get wet." Gumball stated. Carrie felt a warmth on her cheeks at the last statement. She knew that's not what he meant, but her mind couldn't help trailing in that direction.

"I..." She tried still not sure what to say. She looked down and debated whether or not to let her walls come down.

"We we're good friends once Carrie. I know we we're never close, but I just can't help but ask." Gumball said now also looking down. He sighed and continued. "I understand if I'm-"

"It's a long story." Carrie said facing Gumball again. Gumball looked back at her thinking of what Carl had said earlier that day, but before either of them could say anything Gumballs phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Darwin!" Gumball said loudly. He quickly answered it and was greeted by his brothers panicking voice.

"You did what!" Gumball yelled furiously at Darwin. This put Carrie on edge, worried at what Darwin could possibly have done to make Gumball this made.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Gumball continued. "This is really bad man, you really put yourself in shit this time." Gumball said now walking from side to side, but having lowered his voice a bit.

"I'll be there soon, just don't do anything else ok. You fucked things up enough." Gumball then canceled the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked over to Carrie who was now in shock.

"Gumball, what happened. I've never heard you swear like that before." Carrie said with her left hand nearly covering her mouth.

"I'll explain later right now I have to go. Sorry I have to leave before we even got started." Gumball apologized now a bit calm.

"It's fine we can continue tomorrow"

"Thanks Carrie." Gumball thanked her. He then checked his pockets to make sure he had all his things before heading for the door and then continuing to his car. Carrie stood by the door, she now had time to think about the conversation they just had, or nearly had. True they used to be friends, but that doesn't explain why she nearly let her walls come down. As she watched Gumball drive off she suddenly felt a bit lonely. Lonelier then usual and she couldn't understand why. Had she been suppressing something so deep inside that she didn't even know it was there. And more importantly, was the feeling mutual.

Gumball drove to the arcade just over the speed limit. The road was to wet to go any faster. Numerous thoughts entered his mind and left nearly as fast to make room for the next one. He slowly started to develop a headache due to that, but that didn't slow him down. Finally he reached the arcade and parallel parked in the parking next to it. After switching off the car he looked to his right at the arcade. He then turned his head to face left were he saw Darwin sitting on a bench looking down. He got out of the car, closed the door, locked it and made his way to Darwin. Darwin looked at his brother standing in front of him.

"From the top Darwin." Gumball started. "Why are you here and Rachael is in jail?"


	6. We are brothers

**Flashback**

Darwin had just made his way into the office. He saw a large desk with scattered papers and stationery. Next to it was a large safe, his target. " _4, 7, 8, 2."_ Darwin thought of the combination as he walked towards it. He got on one knee, took a deep breath and placed his fin on the safe.

"Darwin!" A voice yelled out from behind. He instantly turned to she who it was and saw Rachael standing by the door.

"What are you doing!?" She asked with rage in her eyes.

"Rachael!? What the heck?" Darwin asked shocked, yet relieved that it was just her.

"Are you really going to steal from this place?" Her rage now turning into concern.

"Rachael, you have to leave. Now."

"Not without you."

"I don´t have time for this." Darwin said now frustrated.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachael asked, slowly forming tears in her eyes. However, before Darwin could reply he heard the unmistakable sound of police sirens.

"Go, go! The cops are here!" Darwin panicked. Rachael quickly moved towards the back door and got outside. She looked to her left and saw a Doughnut officer pop out from the corner. She turned right, but her path was then blocked off by a burger police officer. The wall in front of her her was to tall to scale, so she had no choice but to surrender.

"Stop right there!" Darwin heard one of the officers yell out. He was still in the building, right by the backdoor. He quickly turned around and ran into the the game room were he hide behind one of the gaming machines. The doughnut officer entered the room holding his flashlight in his left hand. He cautiously walk deeper into the room looking around for any kind of movement. At this point Darwin had a choice. He could come out and say it was him and spare Rachael, or he could remain hidden and let her take the heat. He wanted to came out, but he was much to afraid. He knew what his fate would be if he revealed himself. So he chose to stay, after all she was a first time offender so they would go easy on her. Then again She was old enough to go to the real jail unlike him and she had a future ahead of her. By the time he was done debating with himself, the officer had already left. There was only one thing he could do now, only one person that he could call and so he did.

 **End Flashback**

"So that´s what happened." Darwin finished, looking at the ground with his brother sitting next to him doing the same.

"You know what you have to do now." Gumball said still facing down.

"Yeah. I do.

"Look Darwin." Gumball started now looking at his brother and him looking back.

"We´re going to get through this ok. First your going to face the heat from the police, then forgiveness from Rachael and then heat from a creature more viscous then a possessed dragon.

"Mom." Darwin said.

"But after it all. After you faced the music things are going to get better and I´ll make sure of that. I just need you to let me." At this point both of them had tears forming in their eyes.

"Gumball?" Darwin asked looking away out of guilt. "W-why haven´t you given up on me yet. Why do you still b-believe in me?" Darwin finished asking, tears rolling down his face.

"Because your my brother Darwin and no matter what you do that will never change. We´re Brothers Darwin and always will be." Gumball answered him, a small smile forming on his face. Darwin looked back at him returning the smile. They then proceeded to do what they haven´t done in years. They embraced each other in a warm and lasting hug

At the end of the day Darwin sat in a prison cell, his new home for the next six months. After having suffered the wrath of his mother he was more then happy to just be by himself for right now. The only two good things to come out of today was his re-established relationship with his brother and the forgiveness of Rachael, even though she still got into deep trouble with her parent´s. There was no doubt that the next months are going to be hard, but he at least had his brothers support and motivation to carry him through.

Gumball sat on his bed in his room, staring out the window. He had never seen his mother as angry has she was today. At least not since the time she reached her limit. Nicole and Richard were now in there room, Richard trying everything he can to keep her calm. Anais was downstairs watching cartoons in order to occupy her mind. Still the only thing he seemed to hate about the day was that all of this could have been avoided if he had just made peace with Darwin sooner.


	7. The night

The week had now passed and it was finally Friday. Nicole and Richard had decided to go out of town for the weekend to get their minds off of the weeks events. Anais wasn't keen on spending the weekend alone with Gumball, mostly due to his cooking, but also because spending it with her friend was a much better deal. At this point Gumball and Carrie had finished their project, they had not talked about Carrie's humanism though. Instead they talked about a number of other things and started growing closer. This Friday they had agreed to meet at his place for a movie, something Carrie wouldn't have even dreamed about doing before. There was just something about Gumball that made her feel comfortable, however she was cautious not to become to comfortable as she was still unsure to what extent her new found feelings went.

Gumball was driving back home, coming from the prison that still held Darwin. He was looking forward to tonight, he had already bought popcorn and soda and was going to order a pizza for the two of them. He then got a call, being in no hurry he decided to pull over and take the call safely. The caller ID displayed Carl's name.

"Hey Carl, whats up?"

"Gumball I need your help."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well there's this party tonight that I somehow got invited to. Anyway Tina is going to be there and I need help in, well. Not looking like a fool." Carl explained as he was adjusting a red bow tie on his neck in his room.

Gumball Gave a small laugh before answering him. "I would honestly love to help, but I have plans with Carrie tonight."

"I see. Well while you and Carrie are out on a date, I'll just stay here home alone playing Zelmore."

"First, its not a date. And second you'll do fine bro just have a bit of confidence and be yourself."

"Be myse-. Are you hearing yourself Gumball?"

"Ok. I'll come by your house and see what I can do to help, but your on your own at the party."

"Thanks Gumball, I need all the help I can get."

Gumball chuckled a bit as he hung up the phone and made his way to Carl's house.

Carrie was standing in her room staring at her closet wondering what to wear. " _Everything has a skull on it. Why does everything have a skull on it?"_ She thought to herself. Maybe it was best that way, she didn't want to send the wrong message by wearing something she wouldn't normally wear. After all it was only two friends hanging out. The thought of that caused her to sigh, but before she could continue her trail of thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in dad." She said to her father who slowly opened the door.

"Getting ready for movie night with Gumball?"

"Yeah. Just deciding what to wear."

"I like that you and Gumball are friends again. Its been so long since I've seen him."

"Your just saying that because he freed you from that curse."

"Well can you blame me."

"I guess not."

"Right then I will give you some privacy." Her dad said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

At Carl's house he and Gumball stood in his room, with Gumball looking oddly at Carl.

"What?" Carl asked.

"Whats with the bow tie?"

"Too much?"

"Dude there's no need to try and look fancy, after all your going to a high school party."

"Fine. So what do I do when I'm around her?"

Gumball took a moment to think about this. Finely a light bulb went off inside his head.

"I remember this one time when me and Darwin, well mostly me, were messing around with Bobert. Long story short Tina seems to have a soft spot for poetry."

"That's great!" Carl shouted with joy.

"Again just be yourself and don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing."

" _This can go wrong in so many ways, but if you don't allow someone to make mistakes, they will never learn."_ Gumball thought as he watched Carl filled with excitement.

Gumball was at home, he had now gotten everything ready for the night. All he was waiting for was Carrie. He was in the kitchen thinking about whether or not he had everything he needed. While he was busy with that, there was a knock on the door. " _That must be Carrie."_ He thought to himself as he walked to the door. He checked his breath one last time, satisfied he opened the door and there floated Carrie. She wore a sleeveless T-shirt with a large white skull covering the majority of the T-shirt, a black digital watch and her iconic Skull hair clip.

"You look nice tonight Carrie." Gumball complimented her. " _Is that really they best you can say?"_ He then thought.

"Thanks. So what movie did you get?" Carrie asked as she made her way to the couch.

"The Revenge of death."

"I didn't know you liked horrors."

"I wouldn't call myself there number one fan, but I know you have an interest in them." Carrie blushed a bit at Gumballs willingness to watch a horror on behalf of her. Gumball then went inside the kitchen to go warm up the pizza and get the soda. He then came out with a plate and a glass of soda which he handed to Carrie.

"Thank you Gumball." She thanked him as he went back for his. Moments later the movie was about to start. Gumball took a deep breath to prepare himself for the movie, because he really wasn't a fan of horrors.

At Tobias's house a party was underway and a part of it was a velociraptor standing by the drinks table. There was a variety of drinks such as soda, fruit punch and a number of different alcoholic drinks, but nothing too strong as insisted by Rachael. " _Just be yourself, just be yourself. Sweet freedom there she is."_ Carl thought as he saw Tina standing in the distance. After a bit of debating with himself he decided to go over and talk to to her. He stood behind her and was about to say something when she turned around. Carl quickly made a brake for it and managed to hid in the crowd of people. Tina only noticed a slight movement but wasn't bothered by it. " _Carl you insignificant fool! Why did you do that? That's it I'm calling Gumball and telling him I'm belling out."  
_  
Back at the Wattersons residents, Gumball sat wide eyed due to the horrors he was witnessing. To his relief his phone rang giving him an opportunity to take his mind of the movie.

"It's Carl, mind if I take it?" Gumball asked Carrie. Carrie was annoyed at this, but knew Carl would only call if it was important.

"Go ahead." She said as she paused the movie.

"Whats the prob-" Gumball was cut off.

"I can't do it, I just can't."  
 _  
_"Ok calm down and tell me what happened."

"Nothing! That's the problem."

" _I knew this was a bad idea."_ Gumball thought.

"Ok, just leave the party then and we'll find a way to do this at a better time and place." Gumball said.

"Alright, I'll see you around then. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Gumball said. He then ended the call, took the remote and pressed play to continue the movie.

"What happened?" Carrie asked a bit concerned.

"Carl belled out. He just couldn't build up the nerve to talk to Tina."

"I'm sure he'll get his chance."

"Yeah."   
_  
_At this point the two felt relaxed. Gumball felt so relaxed that he unintentionally placed his arm around Carrie, failing to realize what he had done. Carrie immediately noticed this. She looked over at Gumball out of the corner of her eye and finally realized what she had been feeling this whole time. Her cheeks warmed up and turned red. It was undeniable, she had strong feelings for Gumball and she couldn't hide them any longer. She knew that this was her opportunity, if she didn't take it they might only remain friend. So she made her move. She carefully started to snuggle into Gumball, who was caught off guard by this but made no attempt to stop it. Her head now rested on his chest and Gumballs arm was around her body. The moment felt so right to both of them, neither one wanting it to end.

Gumball had managed to finish the movie, whereas Carrie had fallen asleep still snuggled into his chest. He didn't want to wake her, but she still had to go back home. He carefully shook her and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to face him, still trying to open her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you." Gumball whispered. She then looked straight into Gumballs eyes and made sure they locked. She brought her head close to Gumballs face. Now less than an inch away from each other their lips connected in a lasting and passionate kiss. Gumball put his hand on her back just above her waste and she place hers at the back of his head. She let out a small moan and used her free hand to move her hair out of the way. After a minute or so there lips parted and once again they gazed into each others eyes. Sadly though, the night had come to an end and Carrie had to go home. There true feelings for each other had been relieved, there kiss had set a staging point for their dreams to be filled with one another and this was just the beginning. For them, a new journey had just begun.


	8. What do we do now

You see I wrote this poem." Carl said as he held a piece of paper in front of him.

"You wrote me a poem?"

"Yes. No. Well its... I mean." Carl tried but was lost for words. He sighed and looked down.  
8am on Saturday Gumball and Carl stood in the schools hallway. It was club day and this was Carl's next opportunity to ask Tina out. He was very determined which is why he tried again the very next day after the party.

"Ok there she is." Gumball pointed out.

"Darn. She's talking to Alan. How do we get rid of him?" Asked Carl. Gumball took a moment to think and then came up with an idea.

"Right this is what we do. I'll distract Tina and you blow him away or something." Gumball explained.

"Risky and destined to fail, but I got nothing better."

"Great, lets go." Gumball said and ran off to talk to Tina.

"Hey Tina can I quickly ask you something?" Gumball asked, causing Tina to turn around.

"What is it Gumball?"

"Well I was wondering why you-" Gumballs voice trailed off as Carl came into view out of the corner behind Alan. " _Right how do I get rid of him?"_ He thought. Alan noticed him and turned to greet him.

"Hey Carl, how are you today?" Carl didn't respond, instead he lifted up his pointing finger and looked at his sharp claw. He then turned his gaze to Alan with an evil grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alan asked nervously.

"My sincerest apologies Alan." Carl apologized and popped Allen. Tina heard this and turned around. Carl then quickly used his foot to push the pieces of Alan behind the corner.

"What was that noise and where's Alan?" Tina asked.

"He must have floated of that silly little balloon." Carl lied nervously.

"But we were still talking, he wouldn't just go away. It's not like him.

"Maybe he went to save some orphans from a burning building, you never know with that guy." Carl tried now dripping sweat.

"I guess I'll go then."

"Wait!"

"Yes."

"I wanted your opinion on something.  
"I'll be direct Tina. I like you and I think your a great girl and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to accompany me to a movie tonight." Carl finally admitted. Tina was surprised as she never really knew Carl. Every time they came close Carl always somehow disappeared.

"Ok, yeah. I would like to." Tina answered. Carl's expression instantly change to over excitement at the sound of those words.

"Really? I mean great. I'll... I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sounds good." Tina said and walked away. Gumball then walked up to Carl and high fived him, or high three in Carl's case.

"You did it man and you didn't even need that poem." Gumball said.

"Yup, that's two hours I'll never get back." Carl said as he crumbled up the paper. He then remembered about Alan.

"Sorry about that Alan, nothing personal." Carl apologized.

"It's ok, it was in the name of love. All is forgiven." Alan said.

"Masami was right, he is a wet cheese ball." Carl said to Gumball. The two walked of leaving Alan behind simply due to them forgetting about him.

"So now what do we do?" Carl asked.

"Zelmore at my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

At the instituted for young offenders, Darwin stepped into the cafeteria. He now wore black boots with white shocks and allowed a small mustache to grow. He stood in line to get his breakfast, which simply looked like lard mixed with who knows what. He took his seat next to a whistle and across him was white mouse.

"Three weeks and I'm already sick of this stuff" Complained the mouse.

"Just eat it. It's better than going hungry." Said the whistle.

"Sometimes I wonder." The mouse said in response. They were then joined by an unfamiliar face. The mouse got on edge and his whiskers raised up.

"Who are you?." He asked.

"Shut up Chris! I'm not here for you." Said a muscular rhino. "I'm here for the fish."

"Well here I am, so whats your bullshit?" Darwin said without looking up.

"There's still the matter of some cash that was never received." The rhino said. Darwin looked up with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Who is this guy Darwin? And how does he know my name?" Chris asked.

"I know everyone here. And I advise you leave, this is between me and the fish." Chris and the whistle hesitated, but was signaled by Darwin to leave. They then stood up and left keeping an eye on the rhino.

"I'll get to the point. Just because your in prison doesn't mean your of the hook." The rhino laughed at the relevance that has with Darwin, considering that his a fish.

"You have one week to pay us in full, or where going after your brother and little sister." The rhino explained. Darwin was unable to utter a word. The rhino then gave a smile and left, leaving Darwin in shock and fear. His friends then returned.

"What was that all about?" The whistle asked. Darwin however did not respond and this made Chris angry, but not at Darwin, at the rhino walking away.

"Hey man whatever's going on. We got your back." Chris said with a serious look on his face. Darwin nodded and continued with his meal.

Back at Gumballs house, him and Carl where busy playing Zelmore when Gumball received a text. He paused the game and picked up his phone to check the text.

Carrie: What are you doing tonight?

Gumball: I don't have any plans, but I'm open to suggestions.

"Is that Carrie?" Carl asked

"Yes"

"So I assume your 'hangout' went well."

"Yeah it was great."

"Did you kiss her?"

"She kind of kissed me, but I made no attempt to stop her."

"Well that's great news! So are you two dating now?"

"Well, she wants to hangout again tonight so..."

"Ha ha ha. Who knew we'd both have dates tonight? Well maybe you, but I honestly didn't think I'd get this far this fast." Carl said as Gumball received another text.

Carrie: I got two tickets to Daisy Land.

Gumball: I'm in. I'll pick you up at 7.

Carrie: See you then.

"Wonderful. Tonight at 7 the two of us are going out on a date." Gumball said, but realized how that sounded.

"Not with each other of course. With girls." He said feeling a bit weird.

"Yeah." Carl agreed with the same weird feeling. So to rid them of the awkward moment they continued with their game.


	9. First real date

Darwin sat in his cell on the bed with his back leaning on the wall. Sadly there was no fishbowl available for him, but then again this was prison and he had more important things to worry about. His roommate Chris walked in and leaned on the wall opposite the bunked beds.

"If your in need of money, there are ways of getting it even in here." Chris stated.

"Whats the catch?" Darwin asked looking at Chris with a slight sour face.

"You have to be willing to take some risks. It depends on how much you need and how fast you need to get it."

"$700."

"That's doable within the time we have, just follow my lead."

"Where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked." Said Chris with a grin stretching across his face.

Gumball had just arrived at Carrie's house, he made a last minute breath check and decided it was best to pop a mint into his mouth. He then got out, locked the car and made his way to the door. He knocked a few times and waited for a response. The door then opened and Carrie's dad stood in front of him.

"It's been awhile Gumball." He said greeting Gumball.

"A few years." Said Gumball.

"Please come in, Carrie will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you Mr. Lokowitchk." Gumball thanked him and went inside.

"Please call me Vlad."

"Alright."

"Take a seat." Vlad said gesturing at the couch. Gumball did as he was told and made himself comfortable.

"I'd offer you something, but all the food and drinks are Carrie's, although I'm sure see wont mind."

"Wait why?"

"Because only she can eat."

" I don't get it why can see eat but you can't."

"The answer to that is actually quite simple." Vlad started. "You see I was once a man, but became a ghost thanks to that book. Don't get me wrong I regret nothing. We had Carrie before I became the snatcher, so I was technically still a man. Her mom was full ghost and because of this Carrie inherited both human and ghost qualities, the human ones taking longer to develop. This means that she can eat, sleep and one day have kids with a mortal, if she wants." Vlad explained.

"Wow, I guess that makes sense."

"Elmore is a weird place Gumball."

Carrie could then be seen coming down the stairs wearing another one of her skull themed T-shirts, but it was covered up with her black hoodie. Gumball stood up with a smile on his face ready her.

"Hey there Carrie." He greeted casually.

"Hi Gumball." She said embracing him in a hug.

"Do you have the tickets Carrie?" Her dad asked.

"Yes dad."

"Good. You to have fun now and stay safe."

"Will do Mr. Loko. I mean Vlad." Gumball said taking Carrie's hand and then walking out too the car. Gumball made his way to the passenger seat and opened the door for Carrie.

"What a gentleman." Carrie said playfully. Gumball gave a big smile and went around to the drivers seat. He started up the car and drive off in the direction of Daisy Land. The rid was smooth and relaxing, the engaging in some small talk until they reached their destination.

Daisy Land had all the rides and games you'd expect from a theme park. They were walking along peacefully when the inevitable happened.

"You, over there!" Called out a voice. "Want to win a prize for the lady? All you have to do is knock down these bottles." Gumball looked over to the man and saw a grey wolf with a red T-shirt.

"Gumball you don't have too." Carrie said lovingly.

"Come on it will be fun." Said Gumball.

Carrie sighed and gave in. "Ok, just don't brake anything important."

"Lets just see what happens."

Gumball put down a dollar and received three balls in return. He picked up one and lightly tossed it up in the air and caught it again. He got in a ready position, took a deep breath, aimed and then threw the ball at the target. The ball pushed through the air with force and hit the table the bottles were standing on. The angel at which it it caused it to bounce back passing Gumball and hitting a random guy in the face, sending him to the ground. The three looked with concern, but Gumball simply shrugged it off and picked up the second ball.

"Gumball are you sure about this?" Carrie asked still looking concerned.

"Of course." Gumball said lining up the next hit. Again he threw the ball, this time sending it into one of the polls holding up the stand. It changed direction, flying through the air it too replace the top of an ice cream cone on landing. Not having noticed this, Sarah wanted to take a bit instead of a lick and managed to chip a tooth on impact. A scream of pain could easily be heard from a mile away.

"Kid even I think you shouldn't take that last shot." Said the wolf looking very worried.

"Third times a charm." Gumball stated. He picked up the third and final ball. Concentrating really hard this time, he lined up another shot. He threw it with force and the ball made it to the top bottle knocking it off.

"Well at least you got one." Said the wolf a bit relieved.

"One more try." Gumball said.

"Maybe later, like after you've done a few years of target practice."

"Come on Gumball there's so much more to do. Lets go." Carrie said hoping to avoid any more injury or damage to property. Gumball gave in, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. He shrugged it off and the two of them continued to walk along. Their next destination was the haunted house ride. This was something Carrie was curious about, but Gumball second guessed it. He thought it wouldn't help hesitating since he'd just loose against any lovable look that Carrie might give him. They entered the building and the first thing that happened was the lights went out. Distant maniacal laughs could be heard, but the two moved on unfazed by this. A glowing green neon light then lite up several self-portraits on the wall. A sudden flash of light then revealed a hooded figure in the distance for a second. A second flash showing that he was no longer there. They proceeded, Carrie being a bit bored and Gumball only a bit on edge. This was more due to waiting for something to happen then due to what he already saw. They came to a door and Gumball turned around only to notice that the portraits were gone but the glowing light was still there. Carrie opened the door but it was pitch black and nothing inside could be seen. The walked through it and the door slammed behind them, causing Carrie to roll her eyes as she started to become annoyed.

"This is kind of boring." Said Carrie.

"I agree."

The glowing light then appeared as a dripping liquid on the walls and the hooded figure then popped up behind Carrie ready to scare her.

"Carrie look out!" Gumball yelled, pushed her aside and pushed the him in the face.

"Ow! Shit man that hurts!" Exclaimed the man. "I was just doing my job."

"Sorry man, reflex I guess."

"Well your girls nice and safe, now get out of here."

They complied and left the place to see what else they could do. The rest of the night went great for the two. They went on a number of different rides and enjoying some of the food. This also resulted in Carrie throwing up for the first time as one of the snacks were consumed before going on a ride. Gumball manage to keep some of it down and helped Carrie through this new experience. After all the fun and lose of food they decided to end their date at the park. They made their way to a bench somewhere in the middle next to a tree. Gumball sat down and Carrie sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"Tonight was great. Thanks Gumball." Carrie said lovingly, staring at the stars.

"I should be thanking you. Your the one who took me out I just drove us." Gumball said jokingly, earning a giggle from Carrie. She snuggled into him and he put his arms around her, both enjoy this wonderful moment. Carrie then looked up at Gumball and he looked down at her. They then started kissing and this soon turned into making out, which lasted a good long while. After they finished it was that time of the day again, the time to go home and say good night as they depart from one another.


	10. Something strange is going on part I

**Note:**

Hello there everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to post this, had exams so I had to focus on that. I should have more time to write now. Anyway I hope you enjoy part one and please review. Thank you.

It was a peaceful Monday morning in Elmore. Gumball had just entered the school after saying goodbye to Anais. He went to his locker were he found Carrie leaning against the lockers and reading a book. He walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hey Carrie."

"Hi Gumball." She said still focusing on the book.

"What are you reading?" Gumball asked opening up his locker.

"Oh, nothing really."

Gumball took out his biology book and overlook her little book.

"Isn't that the book that fell open in physics last week Monday?"

This question caught her attention and she looked over to Gumball. She blew the hair out her face, only for it to move back to where it was in front of her left eye.

"What if it is?" She asked playfully.

"I'm just wondering."

"I think you want to see what's inside." She said with a more seductive tone.

"No, I-"

"Yes." She cut him off. She moved around him, wrapping her tail around his legs. She held the book in front of him.

"Maybe I'll consider it, but first you'll have to persuade me."

Gumball was starting to feel a bit warm inside, he may have held her in his arms and kissed her before, but this was the first time she was actually being seductive. He found this very attractive and Carrie noticed it. She brought her head to his side of his. She breathed slowly on his neck, which gave him goosebumps. She was about to whisper in his ear, but just before she could the bell rang. Without moving away she said.

"Looks like you have a bit of time to think about it."

She unwrapped her tail and moved away, and to Gumball it seemed like she winked at him. One can never really be sure, but the way she did it made Gumball almost certain that she winked.

" _What got into her?"_ Gumball thought. He turned and walked off to class still thinking about it. He didn't know why, but he most definitely enjoyed it.

In Biology class, Gumball sat at his table listening to Ms. Simian without much interest. His eyes moved around looking for something to distract him, when he noticed something odd. Sitting next to him and kind of staring at him was Jamie. She now had a more curved body and her hair was short in the front allowing her eyes to clearly be seen.

At first Gumball thought he was just seeing things, but that quickly changed when she smiled at him. Caught off guard, Gumball immediately looked away. He wondered why she would be acting like this. This was out of character, firstly because she was his former bully and secondly, by now people should know that he and Carrie are dating. She wouldn't go after someone who's in a relationship, would she?

Gumball tried to avoid looking at her for the remainder of the period. However, when class was over and they went out the door she approached him. She wore an orange tank top, with a short black skirt and black shoes on.

"Hey there Gumball!" She greeted.

"Hey, Jamie." Gumball said a bit awkwardly.

"Mind if we walk to math class together?"

"I guess not."

"Great!"

Gumball couldn't help feeling a bit weird about this, but he just tried to ignore it.

"Didn't look like you were paying attention in class." Jamie said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I never really do." Gumball said still feeling a bit weird.

"I was also a... bit distracted today."

"Right..." Gumball said as they come to his locker.

He opened it, put back his biology book and removed his mathematics book.

"Are you ok Gumball? You look a bit off." Jamie asked holding her book behind her and taking a step closer to Gumball.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine." Gumball said quickly closing his locker and taking a step back.

"If you say so. Now come on, we still have to get my books before the bell rings."

They walked over to her locker that was close by.

"You know." She started. "I heard my mom say that we'll be doing swimming practice in gym today and that we need to pair up."

Gumballs eyes went wide, he could see where this was going and needed to get out.

"Well... it is a bit hot. Warm! Today." He said nervously. " _Fuck!"_ He thought immediately afterwards.

Jamie let out a little chuckle. "I just hope I get a good partner, someone to help me build up a bit of sweat." She said looking up and down at Gumball.

Gumball remained silent as Jamie got her book and they left for math.

It was now recess and Gumball walked on to the playground. He was going to the bench where he and Darwin always used to sit. This time though, he was going to meet Carrie. What he saw as he approached made him stop. It was Carrie alright, but she was holding that book again.

" _Ok, just take it easy."_ Gumball thought. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She saw him coming, so she closed the book and placed it on her lap. With a sly grin she placed her one hand on the spot on the bench next to her and motioned Gumball to sit there. Gumball sat down without a word, waiting for Carrie to talk first.

"So, have you thought of anything yet?" She asked leaning in closer.

"Regarding?"

"What I said this morning."

This was all new to Gumball and although he liked it when Carrie acted like this, the fact that Jamie was also acting a bit seductive made him feel strange. He didn't really now why both girls were acting like this on the same day and why they were acting like this in the first place.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I-" Gumball was lost for words, he had to much on his mind.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a soft calming voice. "Take it easy. Just relax and go with it." She said and lightly scratched him behind his ear, causing him to purr.

"S-stop... that." He said without any resistance and clearly enjoying it. Carrie saw that he liked it and chuckled. She then stopped and blew her hair again. Gumball shook his head to get out of the trance he was in.

"I have to ask. How, why are-" Gumball was cut off.

"Why I'm I acting like this?"

"Yeah."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No no no no. It's just, new to me."

"Does it really matter why if you like it? If you want to know more then your going have to give me a reason to tell you." She said and lifted up the book, motioning to it. Gumball simply nodded in response. It was obvious that Carrie was playing some kind of game with him and honestly, he was more then willing to play along.

Next period was gym class and after reaching the pool in his swimming trunks, it occurred to Gumball that he might end up partnered with Jamie if she had her way with it. Everyone gathered round and the coach stood in front of them holding a list.

"Alright everyone, today we'll be doing swimming exercises." The coach said in a dreary voice. "Everyone will have a per-selected partner."

She started calling out the names and announcing who would be with who. Carrie got partnered with Leslie and was wondering how that was actually going to work. Sadly, against his hopes Gumball was partnered with Jamie.

"Really?" Jamie asked surprised.

" _Well shes good at faking a surprised expression, I'll give her that."_ Gumball thought. __

Jamie walked up to him in a black one piece swimsuit.

"Looks like I got a good partner after all." She said.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"No. I knew we were going to do swimming practice today, but I had nothing to do with the partnering."

"Really?" Gumball crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you acting as if you knew we'd be partnered together?"

She sighed and looked down. "Ok, I kind of saw the list yesterday, but I was sure she'd change it and partner me with another girl."

She looked back up at Gumball and he could tell she wasn't making it up. Still though, what are the odds he'd be partnered with her if her mom was more likely to partner her with another girl? Was the fact that she saw the list the reason she acted like this? These questions and more were going through his mind, the biggest one being; was all this coincidence or was something else at play here?


	11. Something strange is going on part II

The coach blew her whistle that she got after finally realizing that she can't whistle. This caught everyone's attention and they waited for her to tell them what to do. She looked at her sheet of paper with all the exercises on it.

"Firstly." She started. "One of you will swim to the halfway mark where your partner will be waiting. You will tag him or her then they'll swim the rest of the distance. This will be repeated once or twice. Secondly, after catching your breath we will do some breathing exercises. Lastly, you will each have to perform CPR on your partner. Wait, when did that get here?" She mumbled the last part, but simply shrugged it off.

" _CPR?"_ Gumball thought. He looked over at Jamie and saw that she was trying to hide her reddened cheeks. Then he turned to Carrie who looked back at him and give a light small in an attempt to say that it's alright. However, her smile dispersed the moment she looked away. This made Gumball worried.

The first two exercises went down without any problems, much to Gumballs relief. However, the moment he dreaded the most had arrived. Jamie decided to be rescued first. She would jump into the water, wait for him to come get her and then he would get her out of the water and perform CPR. Gumball looked at the water for a moment and remembered when he had to do this with Anton.

Jamie got into the water and Gumball waited for the coach to blow the whistle. She then did just that and Gumball jumped in to go get Jamie. He grabbed her around her waist with one arm and used to the other arm to swim back up to the surface. When he got back up the coach was busy on her phone looking the other way and he noticed something strange. The part of Jamie's swimsuit that went over her right arm seemed to have degraded a bit. Nonetheless, he got her out of the water and placed her on the floor. He then pushed down on her chest three times and the took a deep breath and breathed into her. Carrie obviously got upset about this, but then took a close look and noticed that Jamie's lips were moving oddly. She gasped at the realization that she was in fact kissing him.

Gumball quickly pulled back and took another deep breath, this time out of shock. Jamie only smiled and sat up. Gumball looked over at Carrie who was staring daggers at him. Without warning the part of Jamie's swimsuit that was a bit degraded ripped and the right part of her swimsuit fell down reveling her right breast to Gumball.

"Oh my..." Said Leslie in shock standing next to Carrie.

Everyone else was speechless and motionless except for Jamie who quickly pulled up her suit and covered herself. She then ran to the girls locker room embarrassed, with the coach still on the phone, oblivious to what just happened. Gumball on the other hand remained on his knees still staring at the spot where Jamie was sitting with his mouth and eyes wide open.

He let out a sigh and looked back up to Carrie who's face turned blood red out of anger and it almost looked like she was letting out some steam. She then turned and left, causing Gumball to get up and run after her.

"Carrie!... Wait!" He tried but with a flash of light she teleported away.

Gumball stop at the spot where she vanished and held his head in shame.

"Dammit!" He yelled out in frustration. " _I thought she couldn't do that anymore."_ He thought.

He decided he didn't want to go and face the other students, so he also left. The coach finally finished her call and turned around.

"Alright, where were we?" She asked. She then noticed some missing students.

"Where's Jamie and Gumball." She asked.

Gumball went to the guys locker room and took a quick shower, got into his normal clothes and made his way to his locker. When he reached it the bell rang and it was time for the next class. Gumball was playing the moment over and over in his mind, wondering what he could have done to prevent it. This didn't help, for there was no changing the past. He had to find a solution to this problem and soon.

The second last period came were Gumball and Carrie had physics together. Gumball stood by the door but there was no sign of Carrie. He sighed and floated inside and sat by his desk. Just then Carrie popped in, making no eye contact with Gumball as she took her seat. Gumball looked at her and wanted to say something, after a few seconds he thought it was best not to. She was obviously still angry and this also wasn't the time nor the place for them to talk.

The rest of the class went by with Gumball writing down what he wanted to say, but then discarding the piece of paper after feeling it wasn't good enough. After class Gumball finally got to Carrie, but before he could even open his mouth she quickly turned and faced him. This shocked Gumball and he nearly fell backwards.

She looked frustrated and readied herself to say something, then chose not.

"I didn't mean any of it." Gumball said trying to apologize.

"I... I don't know how it-"

"Stop. Just stop." Carrie said holding her hand up indicating him to stop. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in frustration. She then shook her head and left. Gumball ran after her causing her to float faster. They ended up outside of the school.

"Carrie! Please stop!" Gumball begged.

Carrie stopped and turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Gumball wanted to say something, but then his phone rang. He ignored it and it went to voice mail.

"Carrie please, I-"

"Hey, Gumball." A female voice came from the phone. "It's Jamie. Please call me back as soon as you can. We need to talk."

With that Carrie started to cry and again she teleported away. Gumball stood in front of the school in disbelieve. He was living through a nightmare. A set of events even he can't explain ruined his relationship. He felt a pain in his heart, a pain he only felt once before, when he broke up with Penny. He scratched the back of his head trying to think of something, anything, just as long as it takes away the pain. He walked over to his car and decided he would skip last period and go talk to Darwin, maybe he could make sense of this.

He sat down in his car and took a moment to think. " _How could this happen? What actually happened? I should have seen this coming. I'm such an idiot!"_ With that he slammed his head against the horn causing it to go off. In shock, he lifted his head and then rested it on the seat. A tear rolled down each eye and he covered them with his hand. He then started to cry lightly, trying to hold most of his pain back. After a few minutes of crying he wiped his tears off his face.

"Carrie showed me a side of her she never showed to anyone else, as far as I know. That was great. So how did things get so bad so fast?" He asked himself.

"How did Jamie get my number?! Did she plan all of this just to break us up?!" Gumballs sadness now turned to anger. "She'd better not be responsible for all of this. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I WILL get Carrie back!" He said with a mixture of anger and determination. He got out of the car, locked it and went back to school to find out what was going on.

At the moment Gumball was still standing in disbelieve Carrie teleported into her room. She threw her books on the bed and continued to cry as she sat on the bed. She held her head in her hands and sobbed. " _How could he do this?"_ She asked herself in her mind. " _I actually start opening up to him and this is the thanks I get?"_ She wiped away some of her tears and sniffed. However, just as she finished she started crying again even harder this time. She was heartbroken and was unfamiliar with this emotion which made it even harder for her.

 **Note:**

Things don't look to good for Gumball and Carrie. Hope you guys enjoy this little turn of events. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	12. Something strange is going on part III

Gumball came back into the school, but stopped in front of the entrance. It was already the last period and he had no idea what class Jamie had right now. He scratched the back of his head wondering what to do now. " _I'll wait by her locker."_ He thought. He made his way to her locker to waited for the last bell to ring and for her to come by so that he could confront her.

The last bell rang and Gumball was still standing by her locker. A number of students passed him and some stopped at nearby lockers to get there things, but there was no sign of Jamie. Gumball looked around, wondering where she was. Then it hit him, she was embarrassed, so she probably already went home. He lightly slapped his forehead and grunted in frustration.

He started walking to the school exit with his head held down. Then, through his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of Carl. He lifted his head to confirm if it was him and it was. He was walking across the hallway caring some books. Gumball walked a bit faster in Carl's direction.

"Carl!" He called out.

Carl immediately turn his attention to Gumball and he stopped to wait for him to come closer.

"Carl I need to talk to you." Gumball said looking worried.

"I heard what happened." Carl said looking down.

"Please dude, I really need a friend right now. Please don't be mad at me." Gumball begged.

"It's not that easy!" He said frustrated, facing Gumball again. "Your both my friends and I don't want to take sides."

"Let me just explain."

Carl sighed, his friend needed his help and he couldn't just turn away.

"Fine. You helped me get Tina, so the least I could do is listen."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

Gumball finally felt some relief, having his friend be willing to listen to him and hopefully help him. This however was short lived. Tina then showed up and she was none to happy to see Carl talking to Gumball as she had also heard the stories. Stories that made Gumball look like the biggest jerk in Elmore. She approached them and stopped behind Carl. Carl knew this was going to go one of two ways. Help his friend get his girl as he helped him, thus risking the relationship he had with said girl or side with his girl and leave Gumball to sort things out on his own.

Gumball looked at him with pleading eyes, but then noticed the rage in Tina's eyes. He couldn't put his friend in that position of having to choose. So, without a word he turned and left with his head hanging. Carl now felt like the biggest jerk, how could he just leave his friend like that when he needed him most.

"I know his your friend, but sometimes friends let you down." Tina said noticing that Carl felt bad.

"Yeah, sometimes you wonder if there worthy of being someones friend." Carl said, referring to himself, although Tina didn't know that.

Gumball decided to go pay his brother a visit, now that they were on good terms he could talk and count on him. He sat on a chair with a large window in front of him and a telephone to his right side. Darwin then came in and sat opposite him with a telephone on his side as well. He looked nervous and tried not to make eye contact with Gumball. Gumball picked up the phone and Darwin slowly did the same.

"Hey, Darwin. How are you?" Gumball asked, trying to hold back his pain.

"I'm. I'm good." He said nodding his head with a nervous smile.

"Is everything alright?" Gumball asked starting to look worried.

"Everything's fine."

"I know it's hard in here Darwin, but I'm here for you. We're brothers and nothing is going to change that.

At this Darwin tried hard not to start tearing up. He sniffed and wiped off a tear that escaped. Gumball was now very worried.

"I'm sorry." Darwin said put back the phone and stood up to leave. He knew what he did and no matter what Gumball said, there was no way he was going to forgive him. He would eventually find out and Darwin couldn't even tell Gumball himself. Even if he gets caught, he still needed it to work.

Gumball sat there still trying to process what just happened while holding the phone in his hand. Is life in here really that bad? Did something bad happen to him? He put the phone back in it's place and stood up, breathing heavily as he left the room.

He got to his car and stopped by the door. He placed his hand on the roof of the car and took in a deep breath.

"What. The. Hell. Is going on?" He asked himself.

He looked up into the air starting to tear up. Darwin was his last hope, now he was on his own. There was Anais, but as smart as she was, she never really had relationship problems. Maybe he should talk to his mom? He was desperate, not only to get Carrie back, but also to get some answers. He exhaled and got into his car to drive home.

As Gumball drove home he passed by the park and thought it would be nice to just go there to think. He walked on the grass and stood on it for a moment. He let his toes dance around in the grass, while at the same time taking a deep breath and letting it out again. He placed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked forward.

"Why?" He asked himself softly. "We've been dating for what? A weekend. And already something goes horribly wrong."

" _Maybe I should try calling her?"_ He thought. He took out his phone and went to her number. With another sigh doubting his next action, he pressed dial. He brought the phone to his ear.

In Carrie's room she floated next to her bed, when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gumball. She threw the phone on her bed and held her hand over her mouth wanting to start crying again. The ringing stopped and the call went to voice mail.

"This is Carrie, say what you need to after the beep."

"Carrie...(sigh) I know your angry at me... but I just really need to talk to you. This day... I don't know. I just really need to talk to you. Please call me back."

With that the call ended. Carrie couldn't help it and she started crying again. She wanted to believe that Gumball wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her, but she couldn't get passed the fact that Jamie called him.

Gumball placed his phone back in his pocket and looked around for a moment. " _What do I do know? What can I do now?"_ He thought. He turned around and went back to the car. After getting in he took a quick look at his phone, hoping to get a call or a text. Then he got an idea.

Carl was busy in his room by his computer desk typing on the keyboard. His phone was next to the computer and started to ring. He picked it up and saw that it was Gumball. Guilt struck him and he couldn't decide what to do. He then cleared his throat and answered it.

"Are you alone?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. Listen-"

"No need for apologies. Just help me out."

"Ok."

"Meet me at Laser Video. I'll tell you everything that happened."

"I'm on my way."

Carl put away his phone and got up from the computer.

"Right. This is my time for redemption." He said looking determined. "Firstly, I just quickly need to save and turn the computer off." He said doing just that.

Some time later they both stood outside Laser Video and Gumball had just explained his situation to Carl. Carl tabbed his chin with on of his fingers for a moment.

"Before I start, I just want to say thanks for giving me a second chance." Carl thanked."

"It's not a problem. I know the only reason you couldn't do anything then is because Tina, who now hates my guts, was right there."

"Now Gumball if what your telling me is true, then that means something or someone is purposely causing this. Give me your phone."

Gumball removed his phone and gave it to Carl. He dialed a number on the phone and waited for someone to answer. The call however was quickly ended.

"Just as I thought." He said giving Gumball his phone back.

"What?" Gumball asked confused.

"I called Jamie. If she really wanted to talk to you, then she wouldn't have ended the call."

"So what's going on?"

"Either she planned this and is acting innocent or-" Carl suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Shhh." Carl started sniffing something, his pupils became fully slit and his dark blue hair stood up.

"... Carl?"

"Gumball... someones watching us."

 **Note:**

Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, but not to worry, everything will be explained soon.


	13. Chasing down the truth

"What do you mean we're being watched?" Gumball asked with a worried and confused expression.

"Just act natural." Carl said, his eyes going back to normal.

"Uhmmm..." Gumball didn't really know what to do at this point.

"His across the street. If we can get closer, we can chase him down."

"How do you know his there?"

"I'm an apex predator, my senses are way beyond yours. I may be a bit odd, but my predatory instincts are still there." Carl explained.

Gumball was unsure how to take this new side of Carl he had just learned. Should he be amazed or somewhat intimidated that his friend was basically a killing machine with a love for games and superhero movies.

"S-so how do you want to do this?" Gumball asked trying to put aside the thought for now.

"lets just walk that way." Carl said simply.

"What? That's the plan?"

"If he starts running we chase him."

"I... you... but." Gumball tried, but he honestly couldn't think of anything better.

"Ok." He agreed in the end.

They casually started walking to the other side of the road. When they made it halfway across the road a dark figure hiding in the shadow of the building ran in the opposite direction.

"There he goes!" Gumball shouted and him and Carl ran after the guy.

The mysterious person jumped over a wooden fence into someones yard. Gumball made it over the fence, however Carl wasn't to familiar with jumping despite his natural ability to do so. He jumped only to half the necessary height and crashed through the top half of the fence.

"What the hell?!" Gumball yelled out.

"I've never actually done this before!" Carl shouted in defense.

They reached the other fence and Gumball jumped again, but before he could get over it Carl crashed through it again. This caused Gumball to loose his balance and fall flat on his face.

Carl stopped in his tracks. "You ok?"

"Peachy!" Gumball said and quickly got back up.

The adrenaline helped to mask most of the pain and they kept chasing the person. He ran out onto the pavement passed a white little bunny with a pink bike. After throwing $50 in her face the person got on the bike and continued his escape. Gumball and Carl followed him onto the pavement and saw him getting away on the bike.

"We'll never get him now!" Carl yelled.

Gumball looked around and saw a familiar face that gave him an idea.

Mr. Small was busy rollerskating on the other side of the street. He got better over the years and was doing it with a lot of ease. However, after much practice he still wasn't prepared for the blue garbage bin that heralded towards him knocking him out of sight, but just as before leaving his roller skates behind.

Gumball and Carl got to the roller skates. "Don't worry Mr. Small, it's a recycling bin!" Gumball reassured.

Gumball was then skating across the pavement with Carl on his back and the person still in sight.

"Can't you go any faster?" Carl complained.

"Well maybe if you weren't so heavy." Gumball retorted. "Besides can't you run at like 40mph?"

"Only for short bursts and I don't have the stamina."

" _If only Darwin was here."_ Gumball thought knowing that he could make him go faster.

They approached a street crossing which was still green when the person crossed it, but then it turned red just as he made it across. Gumball kept going with no intention on stopping.

This was not an action Carl thought was wise. "Gumball stop!"

"No! This could be our best chance!"

"Yeah, our best chance to get run over!" Carl shouted in fear for his life.

They got to the crossing just as a white van was about to pass by. The man in the van saw the two crossing the street and instantly hit the breaks and turned the wheel. The car slide passed them going sideways missing Carl's rolled up tail by an inch.

"See bro! We made it!" Gumball said as they got back onto the pavement.

Carl however was silent and his face was motionless with a traumatized expression on it.

"Dude! Focus!"

"Never again." Carl said softly.

"Throw him with something!" Gumball said. " _Hope your a better aim then me."_ He thought.

"Like what?"

"Another bin would do."

Carl stretched out his arms ready to grab a garbage bin. Gumball went passed one and he managed to get it.

"Can you get closer?!"

"Of course, the extra weight really gives me the boost I need!" Gumball yelled sarcastically.

"Fine."

Luckily for them the person started to slow down and before Carl had a chance to throw him the person stopped. Gumball and Carl got to him and stopped behind him. The person was wearing a black suit and was breathing heavily. He got off the bike and tried to catch his breath.

"Mind getting off?" Gumball asked Carl.

"Sorry." He got off still holding the bin ready to throw it.

After catching his breath the person faced them, looking straight at Gumball with his one eye.

"Rob?!" Gumball said in in shock.

"Who?" Carl asked.

"That's Dr. Wrecker to you and you've just been wrecked." He said pointing at Gumball.

Gumballs shock turned into anger.

"Should I?" Carl asked with the bin at the ready.

"I got this." Gumball said in response.

"What are you talking about? You can't beat Dr. Wreck-" The next thing he saw was a blue fist in front of him and then everything went dark.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a large square fishbowl in front of him. He then noticed that he was tied up to a chair and tried to brake free but failed.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"I see your awake." Gumball said leaning against the wall next to him.

"Ummm... I'll be honest, I didn't see this coming." Said Dr. Wrecker.

"Lets get to the point. Your going to tell me everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you messed with my girl. You can do what you want to me, but go after my family, friends or girl and we have a problem." Gumball said making a fist.

"You don't scare me." He said unfazed.

Gumball grabbed him by his collar and stared deep into Rob's soul. The amount of rage Rob saw in Gumballs eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Ok ok." Rob pleaded. Gumball let go of him and crossed his arms as he waited for Rob to explain himself.

"I tried to get you back years ago." He started. "But all my attempts failed. So I waited, preparing myself as I did. Then last week my waiting came to an end. I've been watching you Watterson. You and your brother.

Gumballs face turned a bit worried when he said that he was also watching Darwin.

"I already had Darwin taken care off. You think he wanted to steal? Oh no, I made him do it. I put him into a situation that would make sure of it. It was only a matter of time before he got caught and sent of to prison."

Gumballs anger grew and he started grinding his teeth.

"Then there was you. Finally got a girlfriend. So what better why to get you back than to break you two up using someone else who liked you. I partnered you up, I sabotaged her swimsuit, I called you and used tape recordings to leave a message. Not only did I hurt you, but also the girl you love. And I'm not even finished with Darwin."

"What did you do?!" Gumball asked in rage, grabbing him again.

"The deed is already done, all that's left is for him to face the consciousness." He said with an evil grin.

Gumball let him go. "You better hope I can fix this mess, or else Darwin wont be the only Watterson in jail and this time it wont be for stealing."

Rob's grin fell and his expression became worried. "Do what you want with me, I got my revenge." He said, but Gumball saw the fear in him.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." Gumball said with his own grin.

"We?"

"Your going to help me."

"Why would I-" With that things went dark again.

 **Note:**

Well there we go. Rob was behind it all, did any of you guess it? Anyway I would also just like to say thank you everyone for all the views and reviews so far, it's very motivating. Have a great day (or night) everyone!


	14. Time to fix things

Gumball came out of the basement, closed the door behind him and locked it. He sighed and took a moment to think about what he was going to do next. He went upstairs to his room and sat down by his desk. He got onto the computer and looked at his Elmoreplus account, expecting the worst. He had received a number of messages from people who obviously heard the rumors and now hated him for what they think he did.

He didn't bother reading them as they would only bring him down even further. He then checked his cellphone for messages, hoping something came from Carrie, but at the same time knowing that wasn't going to happen. There was something from his mother though.

"Will be home late tonight. There's still food over from last night, provided your father hasn't eaten it yet."

Gumball then realized that he hadn't seen his father or Anais at home. Then it hit him. "Shit! I forgot to take Anais home."

He heard the door open and assumed it was them. He knew Anais would be mad, but what didn't make sense was why they came home so late. He was hesitant, but decided to go downstairs. He met Anais just as she got to the top. She had a sizable frown on her face directed at Gumball.

"Hey sis, Ho-" Gumball tried, but was cut off.

"Don't!" She barked and went to her room without another word.

Gumball sighed and went down to greet his father who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi dad." Gumball greeted and sat down next to him.

"Hey, son. Where were you?" Richard asked flicking through the channels.

"I got side tracked. So, what took you guys so long?"

"I don't know actually. According to the GPS we were taking a short cut."

"Still using that old GPS?"

"It hasn't let me down yet." Richard said proudly.

The next day came. Gumball had made sure to feed his prisoner, but was still unsure on how he was going to fix things. Anais refused to forgive him for forgetting her and didn't allow him to explain himself. Unfortunately for her though, she still had to go with him to school. She didn't find this pleasant at all.

"Come on sis, I said I was sorry. Just let me explain." Gumball pleaded, but Anais did not respond.

"Look, I had a really bad day." He looked over to her, but she still wore her frown.

"Carrie and I had a misunderstanding, which may have left our relationship in a bad place." He explained.

Anais took note of this, but showed no sign of forgiveness.

Gumball was wondering whether or not he should say more, but thought she might end up finding out anyway, seeing how fast gossip spreads.

"Something went wrong in gym class and I... I ended up seeing Jamie topless. In... in front of Carrie. And when I tried to explain myself things just got worse." Gumball said trying to hold back his pain.

He looked over to Anais again and she stared back with a more sympathetic frown. She then looked away and after that no one said another word. After reaching the school Anais got out and left, giving a light wave goodbye. Gumball returned it and made his way to the school. He knew he'd receive a few hated glares from the other students, but he had more important things on his mind.

He walked to his locker and as predicted, a number of students gave him the stink eye. Gumball managed to ignore them and got to his locker to get his book for physics class. " _Wonder if she'll be here?"_ Gumball thought. Despite what happened she's still very serious about her studies. There was only one way to find out. Before he got to class though, he saw a very unhappy Mr. Small standing in the distance.

"Dammit! His probably made at me." Gumball said. He turned around to take another route to class. On this new path he ran into Penny. He kept walking trying to avoid speaking to her.

"Gumball." She called out.

Gumball sighed and stopped to face her. "Hey, Penny."

"I heard what happened." She said with sympathy.

"Yeah, and?"

"I just wanted to say I don't believe the rumors." This caught Gumballs attention.

"I know your not that kind of guy and I hope you can fix things with Carrie." Penny said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Penny, I needed that." Gumball said and left with a small smile on his face.

He got to class about two minutes late thanks to his detour. Unlike usual when people didn't really pay much attention to him when he came late, this time all eyes were on him and remained that way. All eyes except for the pair belonging to Carrie. If it were up to her she'd stay at home, however her father convinced her that this wasn't worth a drop in her grades.

Gumball went to his chair and again thought it best not to disturb her. He may have the evidence to prove his innocents, but getting her to give him an opportunity to explain was the real challenge. He had to handle it right and time was against him. He still had to figure out what Darwin did and find a solution before it was too late.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Smith started. "I've graded your assignments. Some of you did quit well, while others need to improve on there work."

He walked from desk to desk handing out everyone's papers on their assignments. He then placed Gumball and Carrie's assignment paper on Carrie's table. " _Now's my chance."_ Gumball thought.

"W-what did we get?" Gumball asked and hoped for a response.

Carrie took her time looking over it, checking where they got there marks and where they may have lost out. Gumball waited patiently for Carrie to finish. She seemed look satisfied with their results. Without turning her head she placed the paper on Gumballs table and with that her focus went back to the blackboard.  
Gumball sighed and picked up the paper to have a look.

"Well, she was right. I got my first A in physics." Gumball said softly to himself.

The class came to an end and Gumball wanted to give it another try. He walked out right behind her and slowed down next to her to walk at her pace.

"So, the assignment went well." Gumball tried to break the tension, but still Carrie ignored him.

He then got in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Carrie please." Gumball begged. "I know I hurt you, but I can explain and I-"

"Stop!" Carrie shouted, grabbing the attention of a few nosy students. "I can't. Every time I look at you I... I just she _her_."

She tried to hold back her pain. "Please just leave." She said refusing to make eye contact.

"Then let me explain and if your not satisfied with what I say then." Gumball sighed and found it hard to say the next part. "Then I'll leave you alone."

Carrie saw the tears forming in Gumballs eyes as he held back his own pain. She wanted to go, but at the same time she wanted to know why.

"Fine. Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch." Carrie agreed to let him explain himself and wondered whether or not she would regret it.

Gumballs face was filled with new hope and he allowed one tear to flow down his right cheek. "Thank you Carrie." He thanked with his voice slightly cracking.

With that Carrie floated away and Gumball also made his way to his locker. when he got there he found Carl banging his head softly against the lockers. Carl heard him and looked at him as he stopped in front of him and opened his locker.

"Having a bad day." Gumball asked.

"In this case, you have a very good idea."

"Something happen between you and Tina?"

"I told her that I helped you, we got into an argument and now she's mad at me."

Gumball took out a note book and closed his locker. "I suppose it's better then her finding out from someone else."

"Probably. Any luck with Carrie?"

"I think I still have a chance. Have you two talked since yesterday?"

"No. I didn't see her this morning and last night I decided it was best to give her her space."

The bell rang bringing the two back to focusing on school.

"I'll see you later." Said Gumball and left.

"See ya." Carl then realized something. "I'm late!"

Lunch time arrived and Gumball was walking to the cafeteria at a fast pace. He was anxious, thinking about what he was going to say and hoped for the best. He opened the doors leading into the cafeteria and searched the area for Carrie. He didn't see her. " _I'm sure she's still coming."_ He thought and made for an empty table. Gumball was in no mood to eat anything, all he could think about was getting Carrie back.

While still on this trail of thought a food tray was placed down on the opposite side of the table. Gumball looked up and Carrie sat down in front of him.

"I'm... I'm glade you came." Gumball said nervously.

Carrie was not in the mood and really just wanted to get it over with. "You have two minutes."

"Ok. A few years ago me and Darwin kind of made an enemy. I'll spare you the details. Point is, ever since then his been trying to get revenge. His behind what happened with me and Jamie." Gumball explained. "You didn't think it was a bit odd that the call came through just as you were about to let me explain? And before you get angry and think I'm making this up, I can prove it."

Carrie looked very confused as she was trying to process what Gumball said. "How?"

"His... well. His locked up in our basement." Gumball said with a nervous smile.

Carrie rubbed her hands against her head. "Let me get this straight. You made an enemy a few years ago. Then he tries to get you back by breaking us up. And in return you kidnap him?"

"Yes." Gumball said plainly. "And I'll show him to you."

Carrie was unsure how to respond. Gumball then grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Carrie, I don't want to lose you. Please, let me prove to you that I never meant to hurt."

Carrie stared into his eyes for a moment. She was holding back her tears and considering to go with Gumball. If someone else was the cause of this and she didn't give him an opportunity to prove it she'd never forgive herself.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright Gumball."

 **Note:**

This might be the last chapter till January for this story, but I'm still thinking about making at least one more.


	15. One problem solved

**Note:**

Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I started play this strategy game and basically spent hours and hours on it. It's a bit short, but that's just because I wanted to keep the next part separate.

 **Enjoy**

After school Gumball rushed out of the building with Carrie following him closely. She was still very hesitant about the whole thing, but decided to put those feelings aside for now. When Gumball got to the car he just stood next to it and waited.

"Waiting for something?" Carrie asked in her monotone voice as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Anais. Wouldn't want to leave her behind two days in a row." Gumball said cracking a smile.

Carrie showed no visible response to this, which made Gumballs smile disappear. An awkward silence filled the air as they waited. Gumball bite his lower lip and looked around in all directions, hoping that Anais was now just a few feet away. He then thought about how he was going to help his brother, but not knowing what he had done yet made that a difficult task.

"Gumball?" Asked a feminine voice that didn't belong to Carrie.

"Huh!?" Gumball was shocked out of his mind and back into the real world.

He looked at Carrie, then to the pink bunny next to her who had an awkward frown on her face. For Anais, standing with the two of them together after hearing what had happened was worse then when she first learned how to make friends.

"Hey, Anais. You've met Carrie before." Gumball said motioning his hand towards Carrie.

"Uh, yeah. Hi... uh, Carrie." Anais tried, with a smile that came off worse then the frown.

"What's up?" Carrie responded with an eyebrow raised at the 8 year old's smile. A smile that could give other 8 year old's nightmares.

"We should go now. We are working against the clock here." Gumball stated as he unlocked the car and got inside. Both Carrie and Anais held their hand out to open the door to the front passenger seat and retracted them when they saw that the other one was doing the same.

"You go ahead." They said simultaneously, while Gumball was looking at them weirdly.

"No, please. I mean you are his sister."

Still with her nightmarish smile, Anais motioned at the door. "And you are hisssss..." Anais immediately realized that she couldn't finish that sentence. Carrie looked worried, hoping the little genius could get herself out of this for all of their sakes. Anais started to sweat as she continued to stretch her last word. Carrie glanced at Gumball for a second and then back down again. The sound of the stretch out word was gone along with Anais, who had taken the opportunity to make a run for it.

"I'll call dad to pick me up again!" She yelled as she made her way back to her school.

Carrie let out a sigh of relieve and got in the car.

"Ok. Well, we needed the house empty anyway." Gumball said to no one in particular.

The ride was silent and Gumball thought that he would try and lighten the mood.

"Nice weather we're having. The sun is smiling, the sky is clear, unlike last week."

Gumball took a quick look at her, but Carrie kept a straight face and continued to stare at the road. Gumball sighed as he accepted the fact that Carrie wont talk to him till she sees his nemesis.

When they arrived at the house they got out of the car and went inside. Gumball walked up to the basement door. He looked at Carrie for a moment. She was starting to get worried. What if Gumball was telling the truth? How would she even react to seeing this 'enemy' of his?

Gumball took the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. He went down the stairs and Carrie cautiously followed him. She floated down slowly and as she got to the bottom she saw Gumball standing with his arms crossed next to Rob, who was tied up to a chair.

Her mouth dropped and her breathing became heavy as she realized that Gumball was telling the truth and that this guy nearly destroyed their relationship. Shock was replaced with anger and hate towards him. She clenched her fists and her teeth and continued to breath heavily. Gumball saw what was happening and decided that he should say something before things got out of hand.

"Alright then." Gumball said and stood in front of Carrie. "Carrie this is Rob." He motioned to him.

"That's Dr. Wrecker to you." Rob interrupted.

"Dude, just shut up. Your only making things worse for yourself."

Carrie placed her thumb and index finger between her eyes and took a few deep breaths to help herself calm down. She turned to face Gumball who was now standing next to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but got no words out. Instead she embraced him and started tearing up. Gumball returned the huge and patted her on the back.

"It's fine Carrie. I got you back." He whispered in her ear.

Rob rolled his eye in disgust. "Mind making kissie face somewhere else."

Carrie and Gumball let go of each other, annoyed by Rob. Carrie crossed her arms and Gumball stepped closer to Rob.

"There's still the matter of my brother." He said sternly.

"No need for aggression. I'll tell you what he did, considering there's nothing you can do to help him now." Rob said smiling at his achievement.

"In order for your brother to pay me back in time, he had to do something more _drastic_ then steeling. He helped smuggle in drugs to the prison and in case I got caught, which I did, my inside man would make sure he'd get caught the next day."

Gumball slowly stepped back with his mouth wide open. He was in disbelieve, if his brother were to get caught he would stay there till he was 18 and from there he'd be sent to the real prison. His life would be ruined, his education down the drain and his parents and sister might never forgive him.

He placed his hand against the wall and leaned on it as he tried to wrapped his head around what's happening. Carrie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"What I'm I going to do?" Gumball asked softly.

Carrie thought about it for a bit. "We can go to my father."

Gumball turned around to face her with hint of hope in his eyes. "You think he can help?"

"I'm sure he can, but then we'll have to go now."

"Alright." Gumball said with a small smile.

"And Gumball. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have known you'd never do something like that."

Gumball stared into her eyes and slowly moved closer and closer till their lips met. Their kiss made Rob gag and look the other way.

"I think I preferred the void."

Gumball and Carrie stopped kissing and looked at him.

"What do we do with him?" Gumball asked.

"He just said he preferred the void. I'm sure that can be arranged." She said with a sly grin.

Rob sighed. "I should have just taken up an internship at Joyful Burger and spat in his food every time he ordered there."

 **Note:**

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this little build up to the next chapter. As always leave a review to tell me how I did and have a good day/night.


	16. Drastic messeurs

**Note:**

Sorry again everyone for taking so long. I just have a lot to do these days, so all my stories my take sometime to continue.

 **Enjoy**

Carrie got off of her cellphone and placed it in her hoodies pocket. She looked up at Gumball and saw the worried look on his face as he drove to her home, this caused her heart to ache. However, all hope was not lost and it was now a race against time to save Darwin.

"My dad says he knows what to do, but we have to hurry."

"What if we're already to late?" Gumball asked starting to feel as if they've already ran out of time. "I caught him yesterday. Which means this inside man of his is going to do what he was told to do today. That's if he hasn't already done it."

"Don't talk like that Gumball, it's not over yet." Carrie reassured him.

"I hope so Carrie. I really hope so."

They parked in front of Carrie's house and got out of the car. Gumball looked around in all directions for anyone in the area. After making sure that there was no one he opened the trunk. Inside it laid Rob with his hands tied behind his back and duck tape over his mouth. Gumball picked him up and put him on his shoulder. Carrie then closed the trunk and also quickly looked around for any witnesses.

They got to the door and Gumball knocked on it several times. A moment later Vlad opened the door and let them in, then closed the door behind them.

"Nice to meet you again Gumball." He said moving towards them. "Just wish it was under better circumstances."

Gumball dropped Rob on the couch. Rob mumbled something in anger and moved around trying to free himself. Gumball felt like doing a number on him, but he didn't have the time right now.

"So here's the big question. What do we do now?" Gumball asked looking straight at Vlad.

"I assume you want to deal with this little trouble maker later." He floated to Gumball and stood right in front of him.

"There are two ways we can do this." He started. "Number one; we can take this to court and hope the system works in our favor."

Gumball didn't seem too impressed by this method.

Vlad sighed. "The second way is a bit of a long shot, but it just might work." Vlad floated to the door just below the stairs. He opened it and signaled Gumball and Carrie to follow him. Carrie looked over at Gumball as he picked up Rob. She felt both helpless and guilty. If she just believed him then things may have been different and now it didn't seem like there was much she could do to make things better.

Gumballs expression was one of hate and determination. Whatever Vlad had planned, he was prepared to do it. They went down the stairs leading into the basement. There were book shelves on the walls, all of which filled with books that seemed to be centuries old. On the far end was a table full of potions and all shorts of chemicals. In the middle was a rectangular wooden table.

"Just place him on the floor." Said Vlad.

Gumball did as he was told and placed Rob on the floor against the wall.

"You and Darwin are not blood relatives, but you've known each other for most of your lives and you have a bond even stronger then that of brothers." Vlad picked up a few potions and inspected them before putting them back.

"However, if I understand correctly you've grown apart. Am I right."

Gumball looked at the book shelves thinking of how he and Darwin were no longer the best of friends, like they used to be.

"That's right." He said holding back his pain.

"Here it is." Vlad said as he picked up a yellow potion with red bubbles inside, almost like a lava lamp.

"That's what makes this a long shot. This works on blood relatives despite their feelings for each other, but when it comes to friends or other loved ones the bond must be strong."

He floated to the table in the middle and placed it near the edge. "Although you have your differences. I believe that your brotherly bond is still powerful enough."

Gumball stared at the potion and then turned to Carrie. She seemed just as lost as him, which means she didn't know what this was or whether or not it's a good idea.

"What does it do?" He asked simply.

"It connects your mind with his. You will be able to talk to him without you being there."

Gumballs confusion grew, but he decided to go along with it. "And this is going to help how?"

"Once in his mind you will she what he sees, hear what he hears and so on. And what we do here will also effect him there." Vlad explained.

"That doesn't answer the question." Stated Gumball.

"This is the risky part. We will have to feed you potions to enhance Darwin's ability's to allow him to do what he needs to, depending on the situation."

"We can't do that!" Said Carrie fearfully. "Gumball is a mortal and a young one at that. He wont be able to handle more then two, maybe three potions at a time."

"That's all I can do on such short notice. We can't change the past and even if we could the risks of doing so are far worse. If had more time then maybe I could have gathered the resources for a better plan, but for now this is our best chance."

Carrie went to Gumball and grabbed his arms. "Gumball you can't do this. If the concentration of the potions is to strong it could kill you.'

Gumball stayed calm. "What am I suppose to do Carrie. His my brother, I can't just leave him there."

"We apply for bail or probation or anything other then this." Carrie begged. "Besides what are you going to do once you get there?"

"I can at least warn him, maybe turn it around and take whatever evidence this inside man has on Darwin and turn it against him." Gumball suggested.

"Gumball please." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I promise I wont take more then two potions. I just need the right one at the right time. Please, let me do this." Gumball stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"The moment it becomes to much for you I'm pulling you out."

"Agreed."

Vlad picked up the potion again. "Lay down on the table."

Gumball did as he was told and laid with his back on the table.

"After you take this your mind will go into realm deep inside itself. Everyone you ever met, weather you remember them or not will appear in front of you. You must take the hand of the one who's mind you wish to enter."

Vlad opened the potion. "This can only be done once per person for at least a decade. So make sure you only take Darwin's hand. There will be temptation to take someone else's, but you must stay strong.

Carrie took Gumballs hand and held it with both of hers. "And as long as I hold yours, you will be able to communicate back to me and tell us what you need."

Gumball gave a nod.

"Are you ready Gumball?" Asked Vlad.

"I am."

"Alright, open wide."

Gumball opened his mouth and drank the potion. His vision started to fade and whatever sound he heard was like an echo.

"Gumball, I love you." Said Carrie.

"I... Love... y-" Gumball faded away. Leaving Carrie and her father to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

Gumball opened his eyes and saw a light blue surrounding. It moved like waves and it felt as if he was under water, but he could breath.

"Hello?" He called out, but received no reply.

"Is anyone out there?" He tried again a bit louder.

Suddenly someone came walking towards him. The figure was still only a shadow, but her appearance was one that Gumball new all to well.

"Mom?" He asked as his mom became clear to him.

"Hello there Gumball." She greeted happily.

"Hi mom." Gumball greeted back, but with a sense of caution.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here all by yourself? Come take my hand and let's get out of here."

Gumball shook his head. "No mom, I can't"

Nicole let out a deep sigh. "As your loving mother I'm only trying to help. I got here first because I'm the one you see as your protector." She explained.

"Once you deny me everyone else you ever knew will start to appear and try to convince you to take their hand. You will only find Darwin at the end of it all. And I don't want you to have to go through that." She said in a caring tone.

"So why don't you take my hand and avoid all of this." She extended her arm and opened her hand for him to take.

Gumball stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry mom, but I have to help Darwin."

Nicole retracted her hand and her caring expression turned into disappointment.

"I tried to warn you my little Gummy-puss."

She then slowly faded away and disappeared. Gumball could then hear faint murmurs coming from the distance. It came closer and became loader, then suddenly what looked like a hundred or more people started appearing in front of him holding out their hands. Some he knew and some he must have forgotten, but they were all telling him to take their hands.

 **Note:**

Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and my apologies in advance for however long it might take for the next chapter to come out.


	17. So many voices, so little time

**Note:**

Here's another chapter guys and girls. I know it's a bit short, but at least it's something right. Anyway read and review to let me know what you think.

 **Enjoy**

Gumball looked all around him as everyone he had ever met appeared in front of him. Anais, Richard, Bobert, Banana Joe, even that hotdog guy he kept hugging that one time. These were just the first few faces he saw.

"Take my hand Gumball." Said Banana Joe

"Over here son." Said his father.

"Hey Gumball, no hard feelings. Just take my hand and we'll forget about it." Said Mr. Small referring to the trash can incident.

So many more said more or less the same thing, but Gumball could only register so many at a time. He started to develop a small head ache and walked through the crowd of people trying to shut them out. Most of the people were easy to deny, but then he met his first real obstacle.

"Hey there Gumball." Greeted his friend Carl. "I will say this is quite a strange place if I do say so myself."

"Carl I don't have time for this."

"Time? Were inside a realm within your mind. Does the concept of time even exist?" Carl asked confusing Gumball.

"What?"

"Come take my hand and I'll explain." Carl offered.

"No dude! I'm not gonna hold your hand!" Gumball yelled as he started to get frustrated.

"No need to be aggressive."

"I'm sorry dude, but your not real."

Carl seemed disappointed and turned around to walk away, disappearing as he did. Gumball sighed and looked around for his brother. He gaze then fell upon Carrie looking as beautiful as ever.

"Carrie?" Gumball whispered.

Carrie floated towards him and stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Is everything alright Gumball?" She asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just... have to-" Gumball trailed off as he stared into her loving eyes.

Carrie flipped her hair and spread a smile across her face. "You seemed troubled, so I thought I'd come and cheer you up."

Carrie placed her right hand on his cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I like looking into your eyes. It's like looking at the rest of my life and I like what I see." The last part was said more seductively.

"Carrie... I you, but your not real." Gumball said feeling a strong pain in his heart.

Carrie retracted her hands and looked down at the white floor. She was hurt by Gumballs words. "I'm as real as you believe Gumball. Do you believe I'm real?" She asked with hope in her eyes staring at Gumball.

Gumball was unable to say what needed to be said for it would hurt him to much. Instead he turned around. "I have to save my brother first. After that we'll be together and I'll make it up to you for all the hurt I put you through."

Gumball then kept walking as Carrie started to fad away with a small smile on her face. "I'll be waiting." She said softly.

Finally Gumball saw a glimpse of what looked like Darwin, he ran to him and found him sitting down on a bunk bed similar to the one in his room. "Darwin! Finally I found you."

Darwin looked at him with disgust. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"What? dude what's wrong?" Gumball asked confused at Darwin's reaction.

"What's wrong? Well for starters you got me locked up in jail!" Darwin snapped.

"Me? Dude that was your own stupidity!"

"If you and Penny weren't always together and leaving me on my own, then I wouldn't have gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd.

"She was my girlfriend dude. Had you gotten your own I would have supported you all the way. Besides we broke up and after that you just kept your distance."

"The damage was already done." Darwin folded his arms and crossed his legs.

Gumball sighed. "You know I have half a mind to let you rot in jail."

"Then why don't you? Why don't you just abandon me again and leave me to my fiat?"

That's when Gumball realized what was happening. Everyone that he should avoid wanted him to take their hands. However, Darwin was doing the opposite. Which means this must be part of the spell. Gumball looked at Darwin who stared daggers back at him.

"When we first met, we immediately shared a bond unlike anything I've ever felt before or after that." Gumball said facing the ground. "We had our differences, our fights and our arguments, but it all changed when I started dating Penny."

Darwin's frown slowly started to fad as he listened to what his brother was saying.

"Let's be honest we both had something to do with that. I was a little obsessed and you dealt with it in the wrong way. I can't blame you though, I kind of just left you on your own."

Gumball took a seat next to Darwin who scooted over to give him space.

"For that I'm sorry. But now I have a chance to make it up to you. So please buddy, let me help and prove to you that I'm still your brother and your best friend."

Darwin's frown had vanished and and he placed his hands on his knees. His anger went away as well. "Maybe your right."

"So come on dude. Take my hand and I will be there for you like I should have been in the first place." Gumball extended his arm and offered his hand.

Darwin looked at it for a moment then accepted the offer. Suddenly things went dark and Gumball was no longer inside his own mind.

* * *

"Ahh!" Darwin felt a sudden pain in his head that vanished almost as fast as it appeared.

"You okay?" Asked Chris the mouse Darwin had become friends with.

They were sitting on a bench outside of the building, but still within the walls of the prison. It was the free time they got to exercise outside during the day.

"Yeah, I"m fine." Darwin lied. In fact he felt really weird, almost as if he was being watched through his own eyes.

" _Hey buddy! How are you?"_ Greeted Gumball from inside Darwin's mind.

"What... the?" Darwin was in shock. "Gumball?"

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?" Chris asked confused with Darwin's behavior.

"Sorry, I think I've been here to long. Starting to hear things." Darwin shook his head and listened for Gumballs voice again.

"Don't go crazy on me now. It's not even been a moth yet."

"Whatever, I'm gonna hit the dumbbells." Darwin said and walked over to the weights.

When he got there he thought about hearing Gumballs voice, it seemed so real as if he was right there talking to him. Maybe he was going crazy, maybe it was the guilt of his deeds. Before he could think about it even more Gumballs voice came back.

" _You work out? Well I guess there's not much else to do."  
_  
Darwin rubbed his head. "I'm just imagining things, there's no way I'm hearing Gumball."

" _Dude it's me. I'm in your head and I'm here to help you."_

Now Darwin new this was not just his imagination, but how and what did he need help with. Breaking out?


	18. Time to get even

Note: Hello everyone. So this chapter is **long** overdue. Sorry about that. Two reasons have caused that.

1\. Exams have started and I've been focused on that.

2\. Because my one story 'The Caribbean sea' only has one chapter left I've started another story. Yes I need to work with three or so stories to keep my interest in them. Anyway it's a fan fiction from the movie Zootopia. If you watched it and your a fan then go to my profile an check it out. If you haven't watched it yet I highly recommend it.

With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

" _Listen buddy, we don't have a lot of time."_ Gumball said hurriedly.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Darwin questioned him picking up the weights as not to look weird in front of everyone.

" _I know you've been smuggling drugs and-"_

"What!? How did you-?"

Darwin interrupted, but was then also stopped from finishing his question.

" _I don't have time to explain. Your about to get caught! So where and when is the next drop off?"_ Gumball became frustrated. He knew Darwin's mind was asking a million more questions, but there was just no time.

" _My room in about 20 minutes."_ He said felling the massive headache forming.

" _Leave the weights. we're gonna go there now and remove them."_

"I can't just do that Gumball!"

Darwin complained. " _I have bills to pay."_ He said thinking of the money he owed.  
 _  
"Your debt is clear dude, we got Rob all tied up."_ Gumball said pleased with his accomplishment.

" _Seriously!? Okay, okay. But what do we do with it?"_ Darwin asked putting the weights back down.

" _Rob said he has someone here working for him. We're gonna use it to turn the tables on him."_ Gumball said deviously.

" _How are we gonna do that?"_ Darwin asked already on his way back to his cell.

" _Worry not brother. Your getting more than just my help."_ Darwin didn't understand what Gumball meant by that, but he was to focused on the task at hand to really care at the moment.

"Hey Dar! Where you head'n man?" Ask Chris coming up to him.

"Back to my cell. I have something to take care of." Darwin said as plainly as he could.

"Need any help?" He asked walking next to the fish with legs.

" _No! Get rid of him!"_ Gumball yelled fearing he would complicate things.

Darwin ignored his brother. "Depends. Are willing to take a risk to get back at that butt ugly rhino?"

A large grin formed on the mouses face. "Oh hell yeah!"

"Good. However, no asking questions even if things get strange." Darwin pointed out with a more serious expression.

Chris nodded in agreement. "I know the deal, dude. So what's the plan?"

Darwin explained to his friend what he intended to do to him and despite it not being very well thought out he was still on board. They made it to their cell and Chris acted as lookout while Darwin went to his bed. He knelt down and picked up the mattress. A small whole was in the middle of it and he used his right fin to reach inside.

"Hurry up." Said Chris uneasily.

"Give me a minute." Darwin removed a small packet with white powder in it.

" _What now?"_ He asked his brother.

" _Where is this guy?"_ Gumball asked him.

" _Outside, but his cell is on the second floor in the next cell block."_

Gumball concentrated hard for a moment and managed to make a connection with Carrie. He asked her to give him a potion to enhance his overall senses through Darwin. He could only hear what Darwin could, but with this potion he would have all his cat like senses fully active and working at their peak.

"You got it?" Chris asked Darwin as he came up next to him.

"Yeah, got it." Darwin said tucking it in his shoes.

"Now what? We just plant the goods in his cell and scatter?" Chris was starting to doubt the plan. It seemed to easy.

"Yup, but we got to get passed his cell mates in there." Darwin pointed out. A few laughs could be heard coming from that very cell block. Indicating the presence of other prisoners.

"Damn it. He best get serious time for this." Chris said a bit nervous.

Darwin raised his eyebrow at his friend. "You still with me?"

Chris chuckled and looked at Darwin with a grin. "I ain't missin' the opportunity to deal some damage to this guy."

Darwin and Chris walked over to the next cell block and spotted three guys on the second floor. A blue humanoid person with a mohawk, a racoon and sly looking gray lizard. Darwin and Chris glanced at each other and back at the trio. They walked up the stairs on their way to the rhinos cell which happened to be where they were standing.

The humanoid turned his attention to them and the others followed his lead. "You two lost?" He asked pointing at them.

" _Now what Gumball?"_ Darwin asked his brother.

" _We may have to fight them."_ Gumball said plainly.

"What?" Darwin accidentally said out loud.

The humanoid took a step closer and looked at Darwin as if the fish insulted him. "You deaf fish? I asked you if your lost."

"What's it gonna take for you guys to just step away and let us do what we need to? Chris asked looking straight at the humanoid.

The humanoid stared back at Chris and chuckled again. "This place is off limits. If you leave now than maybe I wont rip off the tip of your nose and feed it to you."

"The fuck be the two o' you doin' here anyway?" Asked the racoon from behind.

"Look we don't want no trouble." Said Chris taking a step closer to the humanoid. "We can always come to some short of agreement."

"You think there's anything you can give us that we can't otherwise get?" Asked the lizard from the back with his arms crossed.

Darwin was getting inpatient and thought that Gumball might have a point.

"Depends on what you want." Asked Chris crossing his own arms. "Besides, you can't get it if there ain't an OK from your boss."

"Shut up Chris!" Shouted the humanoid. "I think I know why you and fishy boy are here." He grinned and looked from one to the other. "Your here to-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Darwin's fin made contact with his face causing him to fall against the railing. Chris looked at him with surprise and faced the other two guys. The racoon leaped at Chris and held him to the ground.

"I'll bite yer face off!" he shouted at Chris who was holding him back.

The lizard went for Darwin. Darwin kicked at him with his long powerful legs straight in the stomach sending him falling backwards.

" _Darwin hurry up! I hear people coming in!"_ Gumball shouted hearing a bunch of chatter and what sounded like people with boots assembling somewhere.

Darwin quickly got into the cell and planted the drugs in the beds blanket. When he came out the humanoid swung his fist at Darwin hitting him on the cheek. Darwin was still on his feet, but felt dazed. Before the humanoid could go again a alarm went off and armed french fries came rushing in. There was yelling coming from both prisoners and officers as people were forced to the ground and the officers searched their cells.

The racoon looked up in confusion and Chris took the opportunity to push him off. Both Darwin and Chris ran in opposite directions.

"Fucking bastards!" Yelled the racoon in rage.

The french fries came into the cell block and brought them all to the ground. "Stay still and this will be quick and easy." They kept searching till one of them found the white powder. "Found something chief!"

The burger in charge looked up and smiled pleased with the success.

The humanoid looked at Darwin with deep hatred and turned to look at his pal the racoon.

"Easy officer. That shit ain't mine." He told the officer holding him down.

The lizard looked more annoyed than anything else and simply sighed.

" _Great job buddy. You didn't even need my help."_ Said Gumball.

" _I needed it more than you know. Thanks buddy."_ Darwin might have been punched in the face and manhandled, but he was smiling on the inside.

Gumballs eyes flew open and he gasped as he sat up straight. He was panting as he looked around the basement. He saw Carrie and her dad looking at him worriedly.

"We... did it. Darwin's... gonna come... out clean." Gumball said between breathes.

"Yes!" Carrie shouted and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Wonderful!" Vladus cheered. "However, you'll have to take it easy till that potion wears off." He informed Gumball.

"Will do." Gumball said and stroked Carrie's hair as she snuggled into his neck.

Now all that was left was to wait and see how things would play out.


	19. Back to normal

Gumball slowly got off of the table with some help from Carrie. He felt like he was experiencing the after effect of whatever drug Darwin was dealing with. "How long be for I'm back to normal?"

"Considering you took two potions it could take a couple of hours. I wouldn't recommend driving for now." Vlad told him.

"No problem. Got anything to eat?" The hungry blue cat asked.

"Follow me, but be careful up the stairs." Carrie warned him. She held onto him as they ascended up to the living room.

Vlad smiled at the two of them, but then his attention turned to boy sleeping in the corner. Doctor Wrecker was it? His expression became more serious as he stared at the boy. This Dr. Wrecker would soon know the price one must pay for hurting the feelings of his beloved daughter and then blaming it on her boyfriend.

Gumball and Carrie stood in the kitchen and Carrie was preparing some hot dogs for them. Gumball leaned against the wall by the entrance of the kitchen and took in the smell of the food. Boy did it smell good, in fact he never smelled it like this before. Something else was off, he heard the sounds from downstairs, even though he couldn't really make them out.

Carrie faced him and realized he seemed confused. "Something wrong?"

"It feels like my senses are heightened." He said.

Carrie giggled. "The second potion is still fresh in your system. So there's no need to worry little kitty." She teased him.

"'Little kitty'. Come on I'm 16." He said enjoying her playfulness.

"If that's the case then you probably wouldn't want me doing this." She moved to him and scratched behind his ear.

He felt the sweet sensation move down his spine and through his body, letting out an audible purr to show his enjoyment. Carrie stopped and giggled again while Gumball shook his head to come back to reality.

"You love that don't you?" He asked her with a silly grin.

"Not as _much_ as you do." She pointed out.

Carrie went back to finish the hot dogs while Gumball just stared at her. He got her back and saved his brother. There were however still two things to take care of other then Rob downstairs. He had to face Jamie again and explain this whole ordeal to her and hope she wont feel so embarrassed. Then there was that book Carrie kept teasing him with. She made it clear she wanted him to see inside it, but he had to convince her to let him see it.

"Gumball?" Carrie asked and he snapped back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked picking up his plate with the hot dog on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just savoring the moment." He said and took the plate from her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They went conversing about random topics throughout the day, seemingly forgetting about all the trouble they had to go through. Vlad and Rob stayed in the basement, at least they never came out through the door.

Finally the day reached it's end and it was time for Gumball to leave. The potions wore off and although he was a bit exhausted, he otherwise felt normal. He got into his car, checked his phone and saw a few missed calls and messages. Carl asked how things went, his mom called probably to know where he was and an advertisement for a new call package that provided lower call rates.

"Cheaper calls, well that could come in handy." He said to himself.

He then dialed his mom and waited for her to answer. A few rings later and her voice came through the speaker.

"Gumball, where have you been? I've called you three times." She asked him a little frustrated.

"Sorry mom. I was at Carrie's place and I must have forgotten to take my phone off silent mode." He explained.

"Well make sure you have it on vibrate at least next time." She said with a calmer voice.

"Will do mom. I'm on my way back now." He assured her.

"Alright sweetheart. Dinner should be ready soon, so don't take to long."

"Okay, bye mom." He said and waited for her to do the same. When she did he ended the call and decided to talk to Carl in the morning.

The next day at school started out like any other, with Gumball taking his sister to school and heading for his locker. Today he felt at ease, the worst was behind him and now he could go on with dealing with normal things such as his relationship and doing his homework last minute.

With that thought crossing his mind his eyes widened. "Damn it." He said softly.

His mind was so fixed on making things right that he completely forgot about doing his homework. He didn't even know what homework he got to begin with. "Whatever, it's just two hours detention anyway."

He waved it off and walked on to Carl and Carrie's lockers. After rounding a corner he saw the two of them standing right where he thought they'd be. Carl seemed to be Carrie an interesting story, using his arms and hands for emphases. Gumball let out a little laugh at the sight of it.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey Gumball. Glad to see things are better with you and Carrie." Carl said turning to face him.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it." He said with a wide smile directed at Carrie.

Carrie returned the smile. "Agreed."

Carl looked from one to the other and noticed how they gazed at one another. It made him feel slightly awkward. "Would you two like some alone time?"

Gumball shook his head to get out of his trance and looked at Carl. "No it's dude. I do need your help with something though."

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked feeling more at ease.

Gumball rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's... uh. It's only fair that we tell Jamie what was going on and I preferably don't want to do it alone."

Carl tried to mouth a response, but no sound came out. Carrie then intervened. "I think it's something you _should_ do alone."

Gumball was surprised by her response. He thought she'd be uncomfortable with it. "You sure?"

"Yes. I trust you Gumball." She reassured him.

"Thank you Carrie." Gumball felt more confident. It seems this ordeal they went through has strengthened their trust.

"Is she even here today?" Carl asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Gumball shrugged.

The bell rang and the trio said goodbye to each other and went off to their separate classes. Soon enough lunch time arrived and Gumball decided to take this opportunity to talk to Jamie. He saw her during some of his classes and she just kept to herself, avoiding everyone. He thought it be best if he could get her alone to talk so that if she felt emotional no one would see her that way.

He came up to her locker and saw her putting back some books. She had a blank expression on her face and this made Gumball feel worried. He may no longer be the weak little kid he was a few years back, but Jamie could still knock him out with a single punch.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and faced him. For a moment it looked like she was surprised, but she kept that same expression.

"Uhm... hi Jamie." Gumball said awkwardly.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Hi Gumball."

"There's something I need to tell you, but don't want to do it here." Gumball looked around and noticed a few students walking around. Some of them looked at Gumball and Jamie with interest.

Jamie noticed the students as well. "Where do you want to go?"

Gumball thought for a moment. "The library is usually empty at this time."

"Okay." Jamie said simply and walked with Gumball

On their way they said nothing to each other. Gumball was obviously feeling awkward, but Jamie didn't seem fazed. They finally got to the library and went inside, finding it as expected. They found a table on the far edge and sat down.

Gumball tapped is fingers on the table as he thought of what to say. Jamie kept her eyes on him and waited patiently.

Gumball stopped his tapping and looked at her. "What happened the other day wasn't an accident. Someone actually planned for that to happen."

Jamie's expression became slightly hardened, but she allowed Gumball to finish. Gumball continued to explain how everything was planned out and how her swimsuit was tampered with. He went on to say what the purpose of it all was and how he found out.

By the time he was done a few students had filled the other tables and were searching for books. Gumball folded his paws together on the table and gave Jamie time to take it all in. She turned away from Gumball and faced forward. Gumball had no idea what to expect.

Jamie bit her lower lip and her hands formed into fists. After a few moments she stood up and walked out in a hurry. Gumball sighed and mentally kicked himself. Jamie may have been able to control her anger more these days, but he was still surprised she didn't lash out at him. He leaned back into the seat and thought about what to do next.

* * *

 **Note** : Well there you go everyone. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We got to see a bit more of Carrie and Gumball again. Also in case anyone forgot Carl is a green velociraptor. I know a person tends to forgot how the OC's look like if the updates take so long.

Other than that, please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. have a great day/night.


	20. Dino dash and peace of mind

**Note:** Hello everyone!

Another chapter up for your enjoyment. So... uh. ENJOY!

* * *

Gumball walked out of the library with his paws in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. He tried didn't he? Jamie was unclear on whether she was mad or embarrassed or just felt like being alone. At this point he just wanted the day to end so that he could hangout with Carrie and Carl. Maybe even go visit Darwin. Gumball never did get to see what happened after the officers found the drugs.

He walked of to class savoring the calm atmosphere, something that wasn't common in Elmore. He wondered how long it would last.

"Gumball!" Yelled a familiar voice.

" _Apparently not long_." He thought. He turned around and saw Carl running towards him. "What's the matter?"

Carl stopped in front of him and nervously tapped his index claws together. "Uh... you know how I said that things with me and Tina weren't all that good as of late?"

Gumballs eyes grew wide. He knew first hand the unstoppable force of an angry T-Rex. Well technically his mom could stop her dead in her tracks, but she wasn't here right now.

"What did you do?" He asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"We may have perhaps... gotten into a more serous argument and she tends to have a bit of temper. So things didn't end well for basically everyone that was unfortunate enough to be standing in the general area." He explained with a nervous laugh.

"What about for you?" Gumball asked, his adrenaline kicking in as he could sense the pending doom.

Carl opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud roar that could only come from a T-Rex. "Lets just say the hospitalization caused to the innocent bystanders is nothing in comparison to what's about to happen to us." He said visibly scared at this point.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Gumball asked frantically.

"You think she'll spare you when your this close to me?" He asked pointing at Gumball.

"Shut up and RUN!" Gumball yelled as the ground started to shake.

They both dashed in the opposite direction of the approaching force of pure rage and many teeth. As they ran through the hallway Carl shouted to all the people they past.

"If you value your lives run, hide or play dead!"

The people didn't get what he was on about. A mistake that would cost them dearly. Mr. Small who was standing by his office door with a purple mug felt the shaking Earth.

"Is it an Earthquake!?" He asked.

"Tina!" Gumball yelled.

With that Mr. Small's eyes shrunk and he froze for a few seconds before running straight through his closed wooden door, leaving a shape of his running form as a whole in the door. He continued out the also closed window and face planted on the hard ground outside before. He got up and despite his pain ran for dear life. Carl and Gumball entered the gymnasium and stopped in front of the pool.

"Into the pool. She wont get us there." Carl said.

"I've tried that before and all it did was make my fur wet and scare a squid."

They heard the large footsteps grow louder and ran around the pool only to come to a short of dead end. There was one way out, but it was through the girls locker room and they came to stop again.

"I can't go in there. I just got Carrie back." Gumball said holding his arms up in protest.

"I also don't think enraging an already furious force of nature with death jaws is a good idea." Carl added.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood an adolescent Tyrannosauruses-Rex that roared once more. Gumball and Carl unconsciously hugged each other in shock of the roar. They whimpered as Tina charged at them andthey braced for Impact. No, they braced for death.

"I can't believe it's gonna end like this." Gumball stated.

"There's still so much I wanted to do in life." Carl said.

"Goodbye bro!" Gumball yelled out.

"I love you man, in a non-weird way!" Carl admitted.

"I love me in a non-weird way too!"

Just as Tina closed in for the kill, a cracking sound was heard and within a moment the two were teleported out of there. Tina saw this and started skidding to a stop. Sadly her momentum was to much and she ended up crashing through the wall. There was a few loud screams from the unsuspecting girls and a cloud of steam that rushed out from the hot showers.

A flash of light accompanied by that same cracking sound came outside on the playground. From it appeared the still hugging forms of Gumball and Carl with Carrie floating just behind them.

"You know Gumball, sometimes I wish you'd embrace _me_ like that." Carrie teased.

The two guys realized what they were doing and quickly pushed each other away. They avoided eye contact out of embarrassment. This caused Carrie to laugh at them.

"Oh you two. There's never a dull moment is there?" She said calming down.

"That was to close, but this should give her some time to cool down." Carl stated.

"Dude, what actually happened?" Gumball asked facing him again.

"It was just a build up of stress that erupted into an argument I guess." He said with a hint of frustration.

"Hey, all relationships go through tough times. It's all about getting past those tough times together." Carrie reassured him and smiled at Gumball.

"Yeah, and what doesn't kill you and me with a single charge can only make us stronger." Gumball added.

Carl chuckled. "You got a valid point there. I should be getting to class before the bell rings though." He informed them.

He waved goodbye and left Gumball and Carrie alone. Gumball rubbed the beck of his neck nervously and Carrie noticed this. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout again this weekend and go watch a movie or get dinner or something?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Carrie giggled at his way of asking her. "Gumball, we are official you know. There's no need to be so nervous, even if we did have a hard start to the week."

Gumball felt a bit stupid, but shrugged it off. "I'll take that as a yes than."

"Yes, but if we go out in public _please_ try not to hurt anyone again like you did last time." She playfully said and winked at him.

She floated away, but stopped and turned towards him halfway. "I'm mean, a good little kitty deserves a reward, right?" She flipped her bangs and gave him a seductive smile before floating away.

Gumballs mouth was left slightly agape and he shook his head to come back to reality. He liked this side of Carrie and he knew it's something she only ever showed him. For the blue cat, Friday couldn't come fast enough even if he traveled at the speed of light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison Darwin sat on the bunk bed in his cell, leaning against the wall as he did. He may have been bored, but at the same time he felt at ease. That rhino received an extended sentence that would surely pass his 18th birthday. Which meant he'd be spending his last years of jail time with the big boys.

Although, maybe it's not so bad as he thinks. His dads been arrested a number of times before. Even if it was simply for hugging everyone in an innocent attempt to make them feel better. For a moment that thought brought a small smile to his face. Just over 5months was left for him and he already had a new view on life.

He made a promise to himself after yesterdays ordeal that he would stop his sketchy ways and revert back to the happy go lucky fish he used to be. He didn't know if he'd get back into school, but he did know that his brother along with Rachel and the rest of his family would be waiting for him when he got out.

"Thinkn' of home?" Asked Chris from the top bunk.

"Life after I get out to be accurate." Darwin informed him.

Chris ways laying on his back with his hands behind his head. "You know the first thing I want when I get out?

"A private shower?" Darwin asked jokingly.

"Well yeah, but mostly I want moms cooking, fresh from the stove, oven or grill." He said thinking of those past moments.

"Your mom grilled?" Darwin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bro, my mom is a _master_ chef." He said with a chuckle.

"Soon enough, Chris. Soon enough we'll be outta here." Darwin assured him.

"We just gotta keep our heads down and they my even let us out early for good behavior."

Darwin slowly nodded at the thought of that. Life was going to get better in time. That he knew for sure.

* * *

 **Note:** And there you go. Not much in this chapter I know, but it's one of those build up chapters. The next one will take place on the friday and I think you guys deserve some cuteness and such from the story for a change. So something to look forward too.

As always, let me know your thoughts in the reviews and have a great day/night!


	21. End of the week part I

**Note:** Hello everyone!

Welcome to part one of the last two chapters of the story. Yup, it's quite the journey, but it's time for that journey to come to an end. I originally planned for only about 20 or so chapters and that's about where we are.

I got big plans for part two. Meet you at the bottom.

* * *

It was 5p.m. on Friday. Gumball was busy fixing his hair. As a child he'd always try out a variety of different and somewhat odd hairstyles before coming to one he was satisfied with. In the end he simply combed his hair back and added gel to give it a slick look.

Afterwards he took two steps back and inspected himself. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a grey unzipped hoodie and light blue jeans. He nodded in satisfaction and turned around.

"What do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"OK, I guess." Anais shrugged as she leaned against the door.

"Too much hair gel? Maybe a more expressive T-shirt?" He asked nervously.

Anais chuckled at her brothers behavior. "I'm just messing with you. You look good."

Gumball gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks sis." He checked the time on his phone. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Why are you so nervous? You've gone on a date with her before." Anais questioned him.

"Yeah, but this is the first date after the whole break up and Dr. Wrecker thing." He reasoned.

"Fair point." Anais smiled up at him. "Now go out and show her a good time."

Gumball chuckled and rustled her hair. "Will do sis."

He left his room and greeted his parents as he went outside to his car. He looked at the one odd yellow rim on the front wheel and smiled. Nothing in his life was normal or simple, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

"Carrie! Carrie... Are you ready yet!? Your dates gonna be her soon!" Vlad called out to his daughter from downstairs.

"Just a few more minutes dad!" She yelled back, the joy evident in her voice.

Vlad smiled as he looked up the staircase. "That blue feline's done so much for ya Carrie." He brought a finger to his chin and rubbed it in thought. "Wonder how their kids will look like?"

Before he could visualize an image of ghost-kittens he heard a knock at the door. He floated over to it and opened it to find that very same blue feline standing in front of him.

"Gumball, glad to see you again." Vlad opened the door to let him in.

"It's only been a couple days." He said as he stepped inside.

"Still, the meeting is a pleasant one. Carrie should be..." Vlad paused and looked up at the top of the staircase. "... Just about done."

Gumball turned to look at the same place and he could feel his heart skip a beat. Carrie wore a black dress with a bare back. Her hair was tide up in a pony tail and she had a spiky bracelet on her left arm. He swallowed and tried to keep his mouth closed. However, he failed to hide his reddened cheeks.

Carrie noticed this and giggled a little. She floated all the way down to where the two men stood. "Hey Gumball."

"H-hi... Carrie. You look amazing. I kinda feel under dressed now." Gumball said as he looked at his own attire.

"Don't worry, you look fine." She assured him.

"Have fan now you two and don't stay out too long." He said as he waved goodbye. "This town gets weirder by the night." He murmured to himself and closed the door.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Carrie asked as she got comfortable in her seat.

Gumball started the car and began driving. "Dinner and a movie. Just likeI said after the whole Tina incident."

"Yeah, I remember. Alright, what movie and where are we having dinner?" She asked curiously.

"The movie we can decide on together and where we're going to be eating is a surprise." Gumball told her.

"Oh, someones being romantic." She said playfully. "I should warn you that I have a surprise of my own for the night."

Gumball looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she winked at him in response. He couldn't stop the goofy smile from forming on his face and turned his head back to face the road.

Soon the couple arrived at a restaurant. It wasn't the most expensive one in town, but it definitely caught Carrie's attention. Their was peaceful and relaxed atmosphere inside, each table was illuminated by a small overhead light and someone other than Larry stood at the entrance.

Gumball held Carrie's hand as the two came inside. They were greeted by a formally dressed chicken who then proceeded to show them to their table. A menu was given to each of them and the chicken said he'd be back shortly to take their orders.

Carrie looked around her and show a few parents of the students in school, each enjoying their meals and the company of their partners. With a soft smile she turned to Gumball who seemed quite invested in choosing the right meal as he inspected what was on offer. She giggled at his silly expression which in turn caught his attention.

He smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look cute when your thinking hard." She stated.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, cause we both know that doesn't happen too often." He said and they shared a laugh.

"So how did you come across this place? No offense, but it isn't really your style." Carrie asked him and took another look at the menu.

"My dad actually recommended it. He took a sheep out on a date here once cause of a game me and Darwin made." He explained.

Carrie looked back at him with a quizzical expression. "Do I wanna know?"

"How about we make it a story for another time." Gumball suggested to which Carrie nodded in response.

The chicken came back and took their orders, informing them that he will soon return with their dinner. Gumball thanked him and turned back to Carrie. He leaned forward a bit. "So, you've seen my little surprise. When do I get to see yours?"

"Patients now little kitty. You'll get it soon enough." She assured him with a sly grin.

Gumball blushed. "Not in public." He said a bit embarrassed.

She giggled again and looked around. "No one heard anything. They're all too busy concentrating on their own dates."

"Still..." He wanted to say more, but stopped himself.

"Just be glad I didn't scratch you behind the ear." She tapped her fingers on the table and stared at his blue ears.

Gumball cleared his throat. "Your really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Isn't that the point?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Gumball opened his mouth to speak, but stopped to think for a moment. "Huh... I guess your right."

Soon the food arrived and they enjoyed the delicious meal, eating mostly in peaceful silence. Of course with the exception of a few jokes and comments about the food. Gumball paid the bill which was pricey, but affordable thanks to some extra cash from his mother.

"That was a fantastic dinner Gumball." Carrie commented.

"The night's still young and we still have a movie to get to." Gumball expressed.

"Let's not waste anymore time than." Carrie said and dragged him to the car.

"Aren't you the one who said patients? Gumball asked as he was dragged along.

"Than shouldn't _you_ be glad I'm hurrying along?" She asked as she floated over to the passenger seat.

Gumball paused for a moment to think. "Your messing with me again."

"Just open the car." She said playfully.

Gumball did as he was told and glanced at her a few times as he did. The night was turning out well so far and it was only going to get better.

* * *

 **Note:** No one got hurt this time. Maybe next chapter.

I do hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews and have a good day/night.


	22. End of the week part II

**Note:** Hello everyone.

Here is the final chapter to the story and the first one I've completed. Didn't think it would take me this long. XD Anyway, I am still an amateur writer so don't expect anything mind blowing. I tried to keep it light hearted and not too rushed. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The couple drove along to the movie theater, enjoying the a few songs Gumball played on his phone. The cellphone was placed in the spot where the radio should have been and the small, almost fully closed up area amplified the sound emitted by the phone. Occasionally they'd sing along to one of their favorites and joke about how bad they sounded compared to the musicians.

"We're terrible aren't we?" Carrie commented.

"We're only as bad as the audience thinks we are." Gumball stated.

"What audience?" Carrie asked him.

"Exactly." He nodded.

The two shared a laugh and soon arrived at their next destination. They got out and walked up to the building. They held hands as they walked, both of them had a wide smile spread across their face.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Carrie asked as they looked at the selection of movies playing at that time.

"We can go for a comedy, action or a romantic." Gumball listed the movie genres.

"I'm not in the mood for romance and we already make each other laugh more that movie will." She pointing at the movies.

"Action it is!" Gumball secretly air punched in his mind as he has been looking forward to this movie for awhile now.

They proceeded to go and get their tickets and, unsurprisingly, found Larry there. "Hello, how may I he..." He narrowed his eyes at the blue cat. "Watterson."

"Hey, Larry! Can we get two tickets for the movie, please." Gumball asked kindly.

"Fine, but I'm watching you." He pointed his index finger at Gumball. "What movie would you like to see?"

Gumball told him and watched as Larry got the tickets and handed it to them. Larry was far from trusting and his eyes followed the couple till they vanished into the building. The two approached the snack booth to get a popcorn for the movie. Again they found Larry standing right there ready to serve the next customer.

"It's been years and I still don't know how he does that." Gumball commented.

"Maybe he can teleport or something." Carrie said as they looked at him.

"Wouldn't you feel some kind of disturbance in the force or something?" Gumball asked curiously.

"I'm a ghost, not a Jedi." She said and shot him a look.

"Are you guys going to buy something?" Larry asked impatiently.

"One large popcorn and two medium sized sodas, please." Gumball requested.

Again Larry gave them a look that said 'I don't trust you', but did his job nonetheless. They took their snacks and walked off to go and enjoy the movie.  
Larry's demeanor instantly changed when they got out of view and another customer came to buy snacks.

* * *

The movie was exactly what Gumball was hoping for. It had just the right blend of action, suspense and mystery. It even had the expected PG rated sex scene and when he turned to face Carrie in that moment he was curtain he saw her wink at him. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but defiantly got warmer all of the sudden. Carrie noticed this and giggled at his confused tomato red face.

When the movie was over the two walked out hand in hand and came to a stop near the exit. Other movie goers walked by, expressing their thoughts on the movie as they did. Carrie flipped her hair and looked at Gumball.

"Not a bad movie." She noted.

"Are you kidding? It was epic!" Gumball said, his mind still fresh with all the action packed scenes from the movie. "Though, I think it's Pg-13 rating kind of limited it a bit."

Carrie grew a mischievous grin. "Oh, you wanted to see more general action or more _bedroom_ action."

Gumballs face heated up quite quickly. "I-I... huh, well-"

She placed her arms around his neck. "I don't know if I can help you in that regard, but I can give you _some_ sort of satisfaction."

Gumball felt like he could jump naked in a frozen lake and it still wouldn't cool him down. He cleared his throat. "W-what do you have in mind?"

"Curious little kitty. I think it's time for my surprise. Lets go to the park." She said and took him by the paw.

"Are we not taking the car?" Gumball asked looking back at where he parked.

"It's not that far from here. Besides, I don't really think you're in any condition to drive." She noted as she scanned his nervous form.

* * *

They came up to a bench that was right across the peaceful lake. The sound of a few crickets, small splashes of water and distant laughter filled the air. Gumball finally managed to calm down a bit and took in the pleasant scenery.

"It looks nice." Gumball commented.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Men. You think think an 'epic' movie is a work of art, but a beautiful park is just _nice_."

"Well, yeah. I didn't know you were really one for romantic atmospheres." Gumball said as they sat down on the bench.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not my thing, but I'm not oblivious either." She said and took a look around.

Gumball cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. "So is this the surprise?"

Carrie looked at him with raised eyebrow. "What? How dull do you think I am?" She jokingly said.

"You're not, that's why I was wondering." Gumball said leaning back.

"You remember that day a few weeks back when you asked me what time it was?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I still wear my broken watch." Gumball lifted his arm to display it.

She chuckled. "Do you remember what else happened? Just before we left class?"

Gumball pondered for a moment. "Uhh. Your book fell on the floor."

"Yup, and what did I tease you with sometime after?" She tilted her head with a soft smile spread across her face.

Gumball looked to the sky as he thought again. "Your book."

"Do you see a pattern?"

"You keep talking about your book, but what does that have to do with the..." He trailed off as the turbines in his head really started turning. "Okay, I think I see what you're leading to here."

Carrie looked to the ground and took out the book. She fiddled with it, dragging her fingers around it's surface. "You might think that this is some sort of diary, or sketch book, or something like that."

Gumball listened carefully as she spoke, taking in every word.

"Despite the few drawings here and there it's not that. This book used to belong to my mother. My dad gave it to me after you saved him back when we were 12." She opened it to reveal the first page.

On it was written; ' _My dearest daughter_. _I know you must have many questions_ _about me and your father and I'm sure_ _he will answer as many as he can. I wish I could see you right now and how you've grown. In this book is all you need to know about what it is to be a ghost. Some of this you my have already figured out, but believe me there is so much more to it than what you think._

 _I hope this helps darling._

 _Love, mom_

She looked back at Gumball. "I've learned so much since when I was twelve, but where not actually at the main part yet."

Gumball took her hand in his paw and held it tight. "Show me."

Carrie flipped her hair again and turned a few pages till she came to the one she was looking for. "Ghosts tend to like staying in the same place or body. This is why a haunted house wont just suddenly go back to normal cause the ghosts decided to leave. Some can't leave and some simply don't want to."

She sighed. "On this page it explains what it would mean should we ever fall in love." She thought for a moment on how to explain this. "You know foxes right?"

"Sure." Gumball said with full concentration.

"Did you know that foxes mate for life? Once they find a partner, they stay partners for live. This is similar. When we fall for someone we don't want to let go. The longer we're with that person the stronger the bond gets, like a house we can't stop haunting." She explained.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "The longer I'm with you the more I'm _only_ going to want to be with you. I know we're just 16, but I need to know if you're willing to make a commitment like this."

Gumball exhaled slowly. It was a lot to take in. He took a moment to processes what this would mean. Back when he was twelve we thought for curtain he'd marry Penny and that obviously didn't workout. Could he see the same kind of life for them, could he make a commitment equal to that of a marriage at this age.

"If you want to put this on hold till you've made your decision I can wait." Carrie said noticing the weight this placed on him.

Gumball took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Do you know what _you'll_ be getting into committing to me?"

Carrie chuckled knowing what he meant by that. "I do."

"So do I." He leaned in closer to her and they shared kiss.

None of there kisses have felt like this one and they enjoyed every moment of it. It would be one of many to come.

* * *

 **Note:**...

So there you go. I hope it was a satisfying ending.

I don't know much about ghost lore so what I said was just from my head and I think it worked nicely. Also the "I do" and "So do I" at the end was to symbolize that they have basically agreed to marriage. Will it workout? Well... that's for you to decided. Also if you didn't get it, the surprise was her willingness to commit and fully open up to him. I never said it wouldn't be 'cheesy'.

Feel free to leave a review if you want or PM me. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. If you did enjoy this story you can go to my profile and check out my other stories as well.

Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
